Complicated: Senior Year
by Allusia16
Summary: It's senior year and Faline can finally focus on puberty, relationships and the future ahead. However when Pennywise finds a way back into the human world, he has his mind set on revenge and he plans to do all that is necessary to get back at the Losers for his demise and this makes things even more complicated. Sequel to Complicated (HenryxOC)
1. Chapter 1

1

I watched the water trickle across the land and it was somewhat peaceful. Bill told me when they were younger, the others got into a rock fight with Henry and his friends. That was a few years back. Now we were seniors. Well Pat and Vic graduated and Henry had to repeat his senior year due to skipping too many classes. That was okay because now he was a senior with me and I told him I would help him pass whatever classes he had. Summer was ending tomorrow our final year together. I groaned gently my stomach cramping up again like it has done for five days at the beginning of each month. I wanted to go to the doctor but I didn't want my mom to find out if something was wrong with me. I didn't want to find out if anything was wrong with me.

"Hey, Faline!" I heard Mike's deep voice and I stood up from my crouch and turned to him. Puberty has finally struck us all and has been good to Mike. He was toned and was starting to build muscle from working out. He kept his hair short and cleaned up and he had replaced his bike with a nice new car.

"Hey Mike." I called out moving over to him and bumping shoulders with him.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" I asked as he and I walked together in the woods. He shrugged.

"Oh yeah. Gonna try out for all the sports now that I'm a senior. Gonna do soccer, basketball, football, and track!" he exclaimed happily. I smiled and nodded looking forward.

"Yes. Beverly will be joining the art club, Ben, the school's book club, Bill and Eddie are going to join the chest club, Richie has somehow convinced the school to start a comedy club and Stanley will be doing work with his family and church now that he's become and you, will be our sports jock. Our little Loser's club is growing up and separating into the groups we were meant to be in." I explained and Mike shook his head.

"We'll always be friends after what's happened to us that summer. Faline nothing can break that." he explained. I wanted to believe that, but I knew it couldn't be true. Truth is we were all growing up.

"I hope you're right." I replied and he smirked.

"Well what's got you out here all by yourself?" he asked and I shrugged.

"You know me. I like the quiet now that I know nothing can hurt us anymore, I like to break the stereotype that quiet deserted areas mean there's danger around the corner." I replied. At one point there was danger around every corner. But after Pennywise was destroyed everyone could breathe easily now. Mike nodded.

"Yeah I hear you. Glad your mom said you can stay." he said and I smiled.

"Me too." I replied. Once we were out of the woods, I was coming across my mom's bakery and I saw her cleaning up inside. Even though she was closed, she liked to prepare for the next day. I turned to Mike and smiled.

"I'll catch you later?" I asked and he nodded.

"The gang and I are going to a drive-in movie tonight. You should swing by." he said.

"What's the movie?" I asked. He smirked.

"Jaws." he said and I nodded.

"Sounds good. See you." I replied and separated from my friend. I moved over to the locked door and tapped on it. Mom saw me and smiled letting me in.

"There she is my senior." she chuckled and I smiled.

"Don't remind me. I'm so nervous." I replied leaving a small rock in between the door in case I had to come back inside.

"No need to be nervous. You've done so well with your studies. Have you thought of colleges?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Not yet. Still thinking. Can I help with anything?" I asked and she smiled more.

"Just wipe down the kitchen. It's good now, just needs a little spit shine." she told and I nodded and moved into the back and did as I was told. I was in my own world still wondering what these final year would bring to us.

"Evening Ms. Vivian." I heard a familiar gruff voice say which caused me to stop and lift m head up in recognition.

"Well hey there Officer Bowers. Didn't think I'd see you around here." I heard my mom say. Officer Bowers? Henry's dad? He's never stepped foot into het bakery why would he do so now.

"Yeah well, I've heard such good things about this bakery and everything 'round town talks about your sweets and I thought I'd just stop by and see how you're doing." he exclaimed. The hell does my mom's well-being have to do with the store.

"Oh Officer Bowers you're too kind." she told. I leaned in to the door listening more.

"Please, call me Oscar." he said. He had no idea, Henry and I were together, and I was sure he despised my mom and I. But now they're on a first name basis?

"Alright then. Oscar it is. Ready for the kids to start school again?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully my kid can pass this time." he said and I could hear the scowl in his tone.

"Oh Henry is a bright boy. He must get it from you." Mom said and I peeked through the kitchen door to see Mom still sweeping while Officer Bowers watched with a bashful smile on his face.

"You're too kind Ms. Vivian." he said.

"Oh please, call me Viv." Mom said. Oh god no. No. No. No. I grabbed a sticky note and wrote that I forgot something at a friend's house and that I'd be home later. I definitely could not believe it. That man liked my mom… and she was being friendly, she must like him too! I moved out through the back door and jogged home. I had a car, but driving it made me nervous so I'd only use it for emergencies. After making it to his home, I jumped on to Henry's front porch and knocked on it quickly.

"Henry it's me!" I called out and there was silence for a moment. "Oh Henry please I have something to tell you." After a few seconds, the door was open and I was about to speak but my words were immediately caught in my throat and I just stared at a well-muscled Henry. His hair was still that deep honey blonde that was straight all the way down until it curled at his neck. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Only unbuttoned pants that were already starting to slide down his slim frame. With it being so hot, his torso shined a bit and he rested his arm over his head against the doorway. He smirked deviant like.

"What a coincidence," he said, his voice was low as well with an icy edge to it, "I was just about to come find you." I immediately bit my bottom lip forgetting why I had come. He leaned his hand out and gently curled it into the dip of my V-neck tank and slowly he just pulled me inside.

Author's Notes

So I had already had the entire plot for the sequel and I thought why make everyone wait. I'll continue on my wolves fic later on in the future but I do want to get this started since this has more to it. Also I have been into the whole Star Wars thing and may start a Kylo Ren x oc fic soon. Let me know your thoughts on that. Also this fic may have graphic scenes that some of you may or may not agree it. Just fair warning. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

2

I found my back pressed up against the wall. Henry's lips devoured mine instantly and I felt my body ignite.

"Henry..." I planted managing to speak some causing his lips to trail down my neck. His lips trailed down my neck licking long lines up and down my jugular. I felt my insides melt with pleasure. "I have to tell you something. That's why I'm here." He growled some.

"Tell me after I've filled your womb with my cum." He breathes heavily, his hands now moving up my shirt and cupping my breasts. He knew exactly what can throw me over the edge. Dirty talk was where it was at for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and into his hair tugging at it lightly. He growled softly letting his lips crash into mine once more. He then wrapped his hands under my ass and lifted me right off the ground. I gave a gentle yelp as I held on to him.

"Where are we going?" I teased knowing his answer. He smirked.

"Oh my dad's bed has missed you." He said and carried me off to his dad's room. It still looked the same all these years. It definitely needed cleaning. It gave Henry so much pleasure to fuck me in his dad's room. Even at being eighteen, Mr. Bowers still gave Henry shit about everything, from his school work to any tiny thing he could think of. The fights grew more violent too. First it was Mr. Bowers hitting Henry and now Henry hits Mr. Bowers.

I worried about him a lot.  
Henry lied me down on his father's bed gently and just looked me over taking in the glory of the new body I have grown since my younger years. He crawled over me and nudged his head into mine lovingly and I gave a soft whimper in response. He immediately raised my shirt and attacked my nipples with his lips, his teeth grazing against my sensitive buds.

"Ah." I said lowly, my head falling back as the warm, arousing feelings took hold of me.

"H-Henry." I moaned out feeling his fingers move down my body and already between my legs. Then suddenly, I see my mom and Mr. Bowers and this kills all arousal in me. I sit up. "Henry wait. I have something to tell you."

He looks at me now shrugging.

"What?" he asks almost annoyed, his hands still running over my thighs. I sat up a bit more.

"I think your dad likes my mom." I said. He squinted at me some.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said." I responded. He looked down for a split second then shook his head.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I was at my mom's store and your dad showed up acting all friendly and nice. He doesn't do that our kind." I said and Henry looked down a bit aww stricken.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. What if my mom… likes him too and they start dating?" I asked. Henry shook his head more.

"Oh my god. What if they start dating?" he asked and I shivered at the thought.

"Or they get married?" I asked. He now smirked.

"Then we'll be step siblings, and I'll have more access to you." he said lowly leaning in pecking my lips.

"More access?" I asked and he smirked.

"Yeah. I get to fuck my step sister." he said seductively and kissed me again. I laughed some shaking my head.

"So you're okay with this? I mean we've been keeping this a secret for so long. If our families are constantly together, someone is bound to notice the way we act around each other." I said and he nodded.

"Well maybe my dad's just being nice. Who knows. Right now, we are on a clean bed where a old bastard sleeps in that needs to be defiled before school starts tomorrow." he mused before removing his shirt, and I smirked looking at his chest. He had some scar tissues around his pecks and ribs. There were some things that just didn't heal. But Henry didn't want sympathy. Apparently, his dad had some bruises too. I smirked and jumped on him, tackling him to the bed and kissing him hard, his hands wrapping around me immediately. But before anything could be finished, we heard the door open and our bodies froze, looking at the door which was closed.

"BOY WHERE YOU AT!" It was his dad.

"Oh shit!" Henry whispered harshly before we both got up and fumbled around the room. Henry got up and moved to the window opening it. The window was close to the ground so I didn't have to jump out anything. Once I was out, I turned and looked at him quickly.

"Love you. See you at school." I said and he nodded.

"Love you." he said through the glass kissing his hand and then touching the glass. I just touched the glass before getting up and running into the woods and moving down the borders of the trees until I was far from Henry's house. I stopped after I was a few houses down and looked back at his house. I hoped they didn't fight or argue. I returned home and decided to my book bag together. So this is the final year, the year that splits us up. I wasn't going to let this get me down however. I was going to get into as much trouble as I could with my friends. Hopefully we still hung out. But I wouldn't be upset if we didn't. I knew Beverly and I were always going to be close and Mike wouldn't abandon me. Henry still had Vic and Pat.

Ever since that fight with the clown things have been different. Maybe everyone wanted to just find their own lives in order to forget about the nightmare we all had to face. I wouldn't blame them at all. Tonight, Mom and I had pizza and I decided to go to bed early hoping to sleep more before school. But I was too excited, my body still filled with energy. I wonder if I should take on a school club and try and find my way that way. Mom always said it was the time to make connections to look at colleges. As I closed my eyes and tried to rest, I felt more pain shoot into my stomach. My eyes snapped open and I groaned lowly feeling the pain over take me. But this time it was different. It was really bad. I groaned out more and the pain increased. It hurt like someone was stabbing me.

"Ah! Ah! Mom!" I screamed.

"What is it!" I hear her yell in shock. I hear her footsteps running to the room and she opens the doors and cuts on the light. "What's wrong!" I'm crying now at how bad the pain was.

"My stomach!" I cried out and she runs over to the bed and tears the blanket off me and now both our eyes widen as we see the pool of blood on the mattress and soaking my legs.

"Oh my god! Oh god!" she yells. My eyes were just entranced by the blood and I scream in complete shock. What was happening. The pain is so numbing that my body starts to shake and now everything is fuzzy in my mind.

"Faline… Faline!" I hear my mom yell before everything goes black.

" _He's coming."_

"What?"

" _He's coming."_

"Georgie!"

" _And now he's stronger than ever."_

"Jarred?"

My eyes slowly open and I notice my throat is dry and I am seeing white. I blink slowly and all the blurs were clearing and I saw my feet covered by a white blanket and I look around to hear beeping. There's a needle in my arm and I look to my right to see my mom sitting in the chair beside me, chin resting on her hand, eyes closed.

"Mom?" I asked softly and she slowly stirs and looks over at me and she smiles so lovingly.

"Hey honey." she whispered moving over to me. "How are you feeling?" she asked. I shook my head.

"My head hurts." I replied and she nodded.

"Yea the nurse gave you some medicine. It should go away soon." she said lightly and I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked lightly and she shook her head some gently.

"The doctors ran some tests… and they concluded that it was a miscarriage. You were pregnant baby." she explained and I just stared at her for a long moment and I looked down at my lap.

"What? Pregnant? No. How is that possible? I wasn't experiencing any signs, that's not possible!" I said in panic and she shook her head touching my cheeks now soothing me.

"Hey hey hey, it doesn't matter. None of that matters. It happened and we can do nothing about it. You will just need to rest. The doctor's said you will be fine. There's a counselor here if you want to talk to them about this." she said. I shook my head still not being able to believe this. Is that why I've been hurting for so long.

"I… what's going to happen. Am I in trouble?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, baby you're not in trouble. You just need to rest… and when you are doing things with boys you will be more careful." she said gently and I just closed my eyes and placed my hand over my forehead.

"Can I at least go to school? Is it morning already?" I asked and she patted my thigh.

"Calm down honey. School doesn't start for two more hours. Let me ask the doctors." she said and got up and left me in the room alone. I made sure I was alone before looking forward, my body calmly and my mind at ease.

"What happened?" I asked. There was more silence and I just kept staring out at the wall. "What… happened."

The lights dimmed low now and I was surrounded by darkness. I jumped a bit at this feeling my fear take over.

" _I have devoured de soul of de creatchuh you feared so much. Dat means you can't get pregnant lest he be reborn in that body as a new vessel."_

"So if I want to get pregnant… you'd have to release him." I said. There was silence once more.

" _Yes. There is a consequence for everyting you want me to do."_ she told and I winced at this before the lights flashed over me and the door opened once more. It was Mom coming in with a gentle smile.

"The doctor's say they can give you some medicine and they advise you to rest, but if you're feeling up to it you can go to school. We can go home right now if you want." she said and I nodded.

"Yes."

Normal POV

Demons are cunning always able to trick others. In that pool of blood left on the sheets of Faline, was a tiny ball of cells unseen by the human eye. Immediately those cells morphed and began to grow and take shape. The shape began to grow larger until bloody feet touched the ground. A figure formed from those feet and slowly it moved over to the mirror. This was its favorite form. Jarred. His eyes were the familiar deep gold it recognized and he opened his mouth revealing large sharp fangs curved and ready to slice flesh.

"I'M BACK!" he said with a wide smile ready to devour the fears and flesh of everyone.

Author's Notes

I will also be continuing Mated soon.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I was silent in the car as mom drove. I just kept my head down and tried to not do or say anything to make her ask the obvious.

"The doctor said no sex for about two weeks or so, and I put some pain meds in your back pack if the pain gets too much you take them or call me." she explained. I nodded.

"Okay." I replied.

"So, who's the father?" she asked and I glanced up at her. Shit.

"I don't know." I said lowly.

"You don't know? Are you having sex with multiple partners?" she asked. Not like Henry would ever allow that.

"No." I said lowly.

"Faline… you are eighteen years old. You are not a child anymore. I totally get that sex is going to happen. But if you're going to be running around here sleeping with people and getting pregnant, I want to know who got you pregnant!" she snapped. I winced some looking away.

"Maybe I don't want to say, maybe I don't want you running around telling his parents that he had gotten me pregnant and I lost his baby!" I snapped. The car came to a screeching halt and she whipped her head at me holding a finger up to me.

"You do NOT get to make grown folk decisions in this situation! You live in MY house. I pay ALL the bills. I clothe you, I feed you, and I make sure a roof remains over your head and you're gonna sit here and tell me what you do and do not want! Do not get it twisted young lady!" she yelled going off. I shook before her and nodded.

"Okay I'm sorry!" I yelled and now it was quiet and she kept driving after a few more seconds of silence.

"Is the father an older me? Did he take advantage of you in anyway? Are you afraid or something?" she asked firmly and I shook my head.

"No. I am not afraid of him, he is my age." I said. There was silence now and she shook her head.

"Is it Mike?" she asked. Oh she would have wished. I shook my head.

"No. No one you know." I said praying to god she dropped this.

"You don't want to tell me? Fine. But you will have no guys in my house without my knowledge, you will ask to have company over. Anywhere you go after school you will let me know." she said. By now I was crying and I just nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and she nodded as we arrived at the school.

"Now go to class. I love you." she said. I just nodded and got out of her car. "I will pick you up from school." I groaned in the back of my mind and just nodded.

My lower half is sore and I just leaned against my new locker while Bev just stared at me with soft, sad eyes.

"Oh my god, Fay, I'm so sorry. A miscarriage that's rough." she said gently rubbing my shoulder. "Was it Henry's?" I shook my head shrugging.

"I didn't even know I was pregnant, but if anything, yeah it was his." I replied lowly glancing at my class schedule. I think most of my classes are with Bev and Henry.

"Does he know about it?" Bev asked and I shook my head.

"No I haven't seen him all day." I said crossing my arms and looking over my shoulder. Things felt weird odd now.

"You going to tell him?" she asked. I shrugged.

"No point since it's already happened. I don't even know how to take all this in or even if I should." I replied filled with different emotions. Telling Henry anything wasn't really my biggest concern right now. But those dreams I had while I blacked out, those concerned me. "Bev I-" The bell ringing above us cut me off. We have different homerooms. We both looked up and then at each other.

"I should go, Bill's in my home." she said with a hopeful smile and I nodded knowing I shouldn't even think about worrying her about things that happened in my mind. I nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later." I replied watching her smile with happiness.

"This is the final year. Anything can happen… everything has changed." she said her voice laced with excitement. Even her hair has grown back and she was swaying it like a goddess. I watched her walk away feeling uneasy about this day already. Suddenly, I feel a firm pat on my bottom which makes me jump and I look over my shoulder to see Lance and his group of friends walking down at hall like they were kings of the school. He was your typical blonde haired, blue eyed bad boy with guns for arms.

"Damn, Faline you're looking all kinds of fine today." he said. He has definitely been hitting the weights for football season.

"And you have some big balls weighing you down to touch me. Better be careful they might get cut." I threatened and he smirked.

"When you're done taking it from Bowers, I'll be happy to show you what a real rod can do." he said before turning and walking with his friends. He was a real asshole and he and Henry were in competition for biggest asshole in this town. I groaned and just slammed my locker shut and went to homeroom. It was on the other end of the school and so I walked in silence past other students. I was a bit disappointed I didn't see Bill or anyone, not even Mike. I suddenly felt a cold chill down my spine and I groaned some, hand over my pelvis, I felt cramping. It had to be all the medicine the doctor gave me. Oh fuck me this wasn't how I wanted to start my first day.

Suddenly, I felt a warm and calloused hand on my neck and I looked over quickly to see it was Henry this time. He was in a black sleeves shirt and jeans.

"Hey. Glad I found you. Figured we could walk together to class." he said and I felt immediate comfort now that he was here. I nodded.

"I thought you were going to miss the first day of school." I said and he smirked.

"And miss this day with you? Nah." he said and we began walking ignoring the glances and whispers of the students around us. I looked him over some.

"Did you and your dad fight?" I asked and his face soured some.

"No. He mostly yelled and I just tuned him out." he replied and I just nodded and looked ahead. "You okay? You look a little pale?" I nodded.

"Just weird. I was hoping to see more of my friends today." I said and he nodded.

"Well you and your loser friends are growing up. This may be the final year you are all together. So just live it up. I have a feeling this year is going to be long and shitty." he replied and I just leaned in to him feeling the same. Should I even tell him about what happened. Would it make a difference? I sighed knowing I would have to. If one person knows then soon everyone will know. It's better he hear it from me then from the rumors around the school and on the streets.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Henry's POV

Faline was quiet in homeroom. She was looking down a lot at her desk and I could see she looked… sad. Even though we sat beside each other, I nudge her arm with my pencil and just shrugged.

"What's going on?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing. Just long night last night." she whispered.

"Your mom find out about us or something?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No. I'm fine, I promise." she said and looked away. I looked her over wondering what it could be. Was thinking about breaking up with me something? Is that it? Was she thinking of ways to spare my feelings? After all we've been through, does she want that!

'Calm down, Henry.' I told myself. Faline's smart and open and tough. If she wanted to end things she would. When Homeroom was over, I found out I had gym and she had chemistry. What a stupid subject.

"I'll see you at lunch." she said with a smile. That bright smile is what I wanted to see.

"Okay, baby." I said and pecked her lips. As I did, I noticed fucking Lance Murtaugh, glancing down at Faline with a quick smirk. I wasn't stupid, I knew he was looking at her ass, and I glared pulling back and watching him walk by. "Fucking dude has a death wish."

Fay looks at the faggots before looking up at me.

"Leave it alone. He's just jealous you have something he can't have." she says and pats my chest. "I'll see you at lunch?" I nodded but I was still staring at bunch of dicks.

"Yeah." I replied before we separated. I dressed for PE, but I met up with Vic and Pat in the back of the school and just smoked with them.

"So what are you losers doing these days?" I asked. Vic smirked.

"Working at the junkyard with my dad." he said. Pat nodded.

"Still deciding whether to go to college or just stay here and work." he said. I nodded exhaling some smoke. "What about you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know man. I just want to get out of here. With everything that's happened two years ago… I don't if being here will help. You know I'm trying to get away from my dad." I ranted. They both nodded.

"What about Faline?" Pat asked and I looked at him and shrugged.

"She's gonna come with me?" I stated. Dumb question. He looked me over now.

"You sure about that? Senior year changes everyone. It's all about deciding about jobs and futures and college." he explained.

"Yeah what if she wants to go to college?" Vic asked.

"What if she goes out of state?" Pat shot back.

"Or finds a big job far on the other side of the planet?" Vic countered. Their continued questioning was giving me a headache.

"Ok shut up!" I snapped and the two looked at me. "We have time to think about that okay." Vic arched a brow.

"You want to stay with her?" he asked curiously. I gave him an 'are you stupid' look.

"Of course I want to stay with her. Faline would never leave me and I wouldn't leave her." I said and shook my head. "Idiots."

When gym was over, I started to switch my shirts ignoring all the other bodies around me.

"Damn Bowers, you sure bulked up this summer." Lance stated. Fucking Lance. I glared back at him stating clearly, he shouldn't fuck with me. Lance nodded. "Yeah, you're not so tough without police daddy here." Faline had definitely rubbed off on me because if I should have been all over this bitch.

"Don't think I'd need my father to handle business, Murtaugh." I stated, body slowly shaking. Lance laughed.

"Oh is that what you call it? You handle business with Fay-Fay?" he asked and now my head slowly lifted and I looked over at him with a deep hate filled stare.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth, Lance." I threatened and he and his boys just laughed.

"Or you'll what?" he asked.

"I'll have to shut it for you." I said and continued getting dressed now.

"So are you two going to stay together after school? Or you gonna go to the same college? Oooh I don't know, I'm sure with a body like that Faline's going to be getting some stares from all the brothas. And you know what they say about the brothas. They're hung like elephants. I wonder how many she can take in her?" he mocked nudging his boys in the sides and laughing. And I just lost it right there.

I don't remember what happened really. I know I jumped off the bench that separated one half of the locker room from the other side and just landed my fists right into Lance. I didn't hold back either. I just unleashed everything I was feeling into his face before grabbing it and slamming it into the lockers.

Now I'm in handcuffs being dragged from the school.

Faline's POV

I felt bad for being distance with Henry. I was too busy trying to think of a time and place to tell him about what happened. But how could I even tell him? What if he gets mad at me and wants to break up with me? I couldn't lose him. I was sitting across from Beverly in the lunch room who noticed how withdrawn I was being.

"Hey. It will be okay. How are you feeling?" she asked and I nodded.

"Good." I lied. I was honestly so tired, I just wanted to sleep. Maybe I should call my mom. Bev nodded weakly.

"Well I have something that might cheer you up." she said pointing over to the lunch line to see Bill and the rest of the gang coming over with smiles. This did bring a smile to my face.

"Hey Fay." Bill said. He had finally worked on his stutter and hardly does it anymore unless he was really nervous and scared.

"Bill." I said happily before looking at Mike, Richie, Ben, Eddie and last Stanley.

"Miss me?" Richie asked wiggling his eye brows and I nodded.

"Yes. I haven't seen much of you all this summer. I wasn't sure if we were all friends or not." I said watching as Bill sat by Bev. "You have all gotten so big."

"Yeah except Eddie. Not drinking enough milk. Sorry kiddo." Richie teased.

"Yeah well your mom gives me plenty of milk." Eddie shot back. I smiled liking how they haven't changed so much. I looked at Ben.

"Hey Ben, read any good books over the summer? I am in need of something good." I told and he smirked.

"Oh yeah. I have tons!" he said. I looked at Stanley.

"And what about you, Stanley? I know you were helping your parents this summer." I said and he nodded.

"Yes. It was actually very fun. We are planning a trip after my graduation." he said and I nodded.

"Are you ready for graduation?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess. It's going to suck not being able to see you guys as much." he said and Mike nodded.

"Yeah. I've been practicing for football, I'm hoping to get into any school offering a football scholarship." he said. I pouted.

"So it's true. This is our last year together." I said.

"Now hold on. You're already thinking of the end. We still got so many events coming up." Eddie said.

"Yeah, we can hang out at basketball games-" Richie started

"And the senior dance." Bev interrupted with excitement. Oh lord.

"Yes that and you guys can come to any events our clubs host." Richie added. Stanley rolled his eyes.

"You gonna try and tell us some funny jokes?" he teased, and Richie glared at him.

"Yes." He snapped and the rest of us laughed.

"That actually sounds pretty good." Beverly replied. "We gotta promise each other we'll try and hang out as much as we can this year in case some of us stay or leave. We will still have memories." Bill looked down, the light leaving his eyes a bit.

"There's always going to be memories that binds us together." he said lowly and we were all quiet for a moment.

"Yeah." I replied. Nothing will ever change what we did those years ago, and we will be haunted by that clown in spirit.

"So Faline, you and bowers still together in secret?" Stanley asked and I looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you ever going to tell your parents?" Ben asked.

"Oh right and let them take turns killing us, not a chance. You know how Henry's dad is." I reminded. Mike nodded quickly.

"Yeah we know." he said. I sighed.

"They'll find out somehow. But right now, I just want to think of us together." I replied.

"Oh god he's not going to want to hang out with us is he?" Richie asked with a wince. Even after we all came together to kill that clown, things went back to normal. Bill and the gang did not like Henry and Henry did not care too much for my friends, but didn't torment them as much.

"Hey Henry Bowers is getting arrested!" someone called out now completely making my head spin.

"What?" I snapped and was the first person to get up and run from the cafeteria. Everyone now moved to the doors and windows that you could see the hall through. I pushed through other students until I was at the front of the line in front of the door and sure enough, my boyfriend is in handcuffs and being dragged down the hall. He had some bruises on his face, but I couldn't see him clearly. He glanced at me for only a split moment before he was gone down the hall. Everyone of course was chattering like crazy.

What the actual hell.

"Well get used to seeing that in the future." Richie said. I glared at him before looking back and watching the sight.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I was taking a big risk standing on the other side of the street watching the police station behind a car. School was over and Mom picked me up, but I told her I was going to hang out with Beverly. I wasn't even sure if Henry was even still in jail. But after waiting for two and a half hours, I saw him walking out with his dad who gripped him by his t-shirt and said something threatening before letting him go.

"Get your ass home!" he yelled before walking back inside the station. Henry just walked down the steps with his hands in his pockets, face red. I leaned around the car.

"Henry." I whispered harshly to him and he looked up and saw me and he seemed genuinely surprised. He moved across the street and took my hands.

"What are you doing here, my dad sees you he's gonna freak." he said taking my hands and guiding me down the street. We down the alley way between two stores and stopped there.

"What happened, why were you arrested?" I asked and he sighed.

"Fucking Lance Murtaugh. He said some things and I just lost it." he said avoiding my eyes. I tilted my head and pressed my hand into his shoulder.

"What did he say?" I asked gently and he sighed.

"Just some shit about you. I couldn't let him get away with it." he said lowly and I nodded.

"It's okay." I said taking his face in my hands and he smiled.

"I've missed you all day." he said leaning forward and kissing me. "Hopefully your first day was better than mine." I shrugged.

"It would have been perfect if you were there. No more fights please."

"Anything you want." he said his hands already moving toward my hips and pulling me into him, our groins now rubbing against one another. I could already feel the sensations between my legs but then I remembered what the doctor's said. I pulled back some and looked away.

"I should be getting home soon. I told my mom I wouldn't be out long." I said and he looked me over before nodding and sighing.

"Okay. Come on." he said and took my hand and leading me down the alley way.

It was sort of like this the entire week. It was hell not having sex for the week. I could tell Henry was growing annoyed with me denying him for all kinds of reasons. I was too tired, not feeling well. All kinds of stuff. I wanted to just tell him, but I wasn't ready, I didn't know what he would think or do.

"What is going on with you lately?" Henry snapped suddenly as we were walking home together from school. We took a back road, that way we could walk together "publicly". We were crossing the familiar bridge.

"Nothing is wrong." I said. He gave me a look.

"I'm not stupid, Faline. I know something is going on. We hang out we have fun together, I deal with your loser friends." he said. I nodded.

"Yes and I hang out with your friends on the rare occasions that you ask me." I said. He crossed his arms now and looked away.

"Am I… not doing something right?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No you're fine." I said and he looked at himself and then me.

"So what is it? You don't want to fuck me anymore, is there someone else…are you cheating on me?" he asked accusingly. That earned him a smack on the side of his head causing him to huff and puff angrily.

"You're an idiot." I said and kept walking, but he gripped my forearm hard and turned me to him.

"Then what is it?" he snapped. "If… I'm messing things up you can tell me and- and I'll fix it." he exclaimed and I just stared at him with soft eyes.

"I'm madly in love with you." I said. Hearing his words made me grow even more in love with him. I sighed and looked down. His tense body dropped and he just moved closer to me looking down at me.

"And I'm madly in love with you too. That's why I don't understand why, you won't let me touch you." he said gently letting his fingers graze my cheeks. I looked up at him and sniffled some.

"Last week, something did happen, the day before school." I said tears streaming down my cheek and Henry shook his head in confusion.

"What, what is it? What happened?" he asked raising my eyes to look at him.

"I found out I was pregnant… and I lost the baby." I cried and his face just melted into shock and surprise as he looked me over. "I bled everywhere and was in so much pain. My mom took me to the doctor's and that's how I found out." He gasped some and gently wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me into him.

"Ssshh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry." he said lowly. I shook my head.

"It's because of that fucking clown. With his spirit locked inside me… he could be reborn in any child we have. Henry… I'll miscarriage every time." I sobbed and he shook his head and took my face in his hands.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay. We won't have kids. I don't mind that." he said. I sniffled some looking him over.

"You don't?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't if you don't. We have each other that's all that matters to me." he said and I sniffled some and nodded letting my forehead press into his. What would I do without this man? We heard someone coming and we looked up to see a brown pickup truck driving our way. We stood off to the side and watched as the truck drove past us. I caught only a glimpse before realizing it was Lance and some of his friends in the back of the truck. The tires came to a screeching halt and my eyes widened. Henry immediately took my hand and began to back up to the metal rails.

"Can you run?" he asked.

"After everything we've been through, oh yeah." I whispered. Lance got out of the truck face covered in bandages.

"Hey Bowers, you and I have some unfinished business." he growled removing a wooden bat from his truck. His other friends began to exit the truck.

"Run!" Henry yelled and the two of us quickly jumped the railing and ran down the hill. It was easy for us to lose our footing and hurl to the leaves and dirt below.

"You can't run you hillbilly mother fucker!" Lance roared from above. My head was spinning as I wobbled to my feet with Henry's help. With our hands locked we ran through the forest quickly. Everything was a brown blur. We could hear the boys hollering behind us. Revenge was such a bitch. Nothing was familiar around us. I looked back to see them gaining on us.

"Come on!" Henry yelled and we picked up speed, our hands never leaving each other's. We saw a clearing ahead of us and hurried faster until we ran through it and landed on familiar rocks, the river flowing so calmly. We both panted and looked up to see…

"Bill." I said happily moving over to him, Henry right behind me. Everyone was here and Henry looked around.

"Woah déjà vu." he said.

"What's going on?" Bev asked. They got their answer as Lance and his gang of five came out of trees panting some.

"Oh look here, the faggots and losers all together." Lance mocked. I stood between Henry and Mike and everyone was starting to glare.

"You know I'm really getting sick and tired of the name calling bullshit!" Eddie snapped. Lance smirked.

"Let's make a deal. You give us Bowers, and I'll let you get back to whatever it is you guys are doing." Lance said. "And I guess his girlfriend can come too. I can show you what a real man is." Stanley frowned more at his words.

"Just leave Lance. No one else has to get hurt." Henry said. Lance frowned at him growling some, pointing his bat at him.

"The only one who is going to be getting hurt is you!" he said. I felt something snap inside me. I was so sick and tired of the bullying and name calling. No one was going to hurt my boyfriend or my friends. I let out a scream and everyone looked at me. I leaned over grabbed the biggest rock I could find and just chucked it right at Lance. He turned his shoulder to the rock and it hit him and I leaned over to pick up another one and I started to throw it again. Now Lance and his friends began to pick up rocks too.

"Oh fuck yea." Mike said leaning over to grab some rocks. Bill and the others began to grab some too.

"ROUND TWO!" Richie suddenly yelled before he was pelted right in the face.

Author's Notes

So here's an update there will be more. Things have been slow on my end with adulating and life you all know. I'll try to keep posting but if I don't after a few days it's because I'm getting some stuff done! Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

6

Rocks flew across the river and now everyone was shouting and cussing. So this was the big rock fight everyone spoke about. It was definitely giving me an adrenaline rush. I got hit with a few but it only fueled me to keep throwing. I was mainly aiming for Lance.

"Faline, get out of here!" Henry called and I looked at him.

"What no I'm not leaving you guys." I said.

"We got this. Just get home. We don't need our mom to worry." he said. I just looked at him and he smirked and motioned for me to go. I looked at my friends to see they were holding their own before I turned and ran down the river.

Normal POV

Ethan McNamara loved picking on people. It made him feel good about himself and that's why he was best friends with Lance Murtaugh and the other boys. He used to feel he needed a reason to hurt someone, but now, now he didn't need one when hanging with Lance. He was enjoying himself way too much with this rock fight. He was the biggest of the group and he could have easily just run across and tackle the other losers. But seeing the girl, Faline, the cause of all of this, running off, he figured he could hurt Henry in other ways. He waited for the other side to all lean over and pick up rocks before turning and running off into the forest. He ran down the same direction as Faline. He wanted to wait until she was far away from the others before surprising her.

However, a small sound made him slow his running. He paused and looked around listening again. It was a small child, crying. It was in front of him and then behind him. He looked behind him immediately and then all over the place. Where was it coming from? He paced around a bit trying to figure out if it was a lost child.

"Hello?" he asked and looked ahead and saw something standing there across from him. It was a kid, couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old. A little boy dressed in a white clown suit. He had short red hair and white paint covered his skin.

'What the fuck?' Ethan thought to himself before taking a few steps toward the child.

"Hey kid what are you doing out here?" he asked. The child wiped his eyes looking up at him with deep blue orbs. He twiddled his gloved hands.

"I-I…lost my mommy." He cried. Ethan looked him over.

"What? How'd you get out here?" he asked. The child huffed and hiccupped.

"Please. Help me find my mommy." he pled. Ethan walked closer to the boy his eyes gently fading from the innocent blue to a deep gold.

"Alright kid where do you live?" he asked leaning over to pick up the child. As soon as the young child's face reached Ethan's chest, his mouth opened, a row of razor sharp fangs appeared immediately and he sank his mouth deep into Ethan's jugular. His eyes widened and he screamed out hard as he felt his entire body jump into action. He threw the child across the air and with him a chunk of flesh. In shock, Ethan fell to the ground grasping at his neck. "What the fuck!"

"Have you seen my mommy?" the boy asked with a wide smile, eyes starting to drift apart. Ethan did his best to back away, but instead he ended up crawling away until he hit the legs of another. He looked up and in panic and blur he saw another clown, this time an older girl with long red curls and bright yellow eyes.

"Have you seen my mommy?" she asked smiling wide, revealing her numerous rows of teeth. Ethan jumped forward and looked up now to see a group of children dressed as clowns hovering around him. Some young and some older almost as old as Ethan. They chanted and questioned "Have you seen our mommy?" Ethan tried his best to get up and run but he was losing too much blood. He fell seconds as he got up.

"What the fuck are you?" he yelled as he was surrounded by the children now and suddenly he saw an even taller clown standing there with a deep frown, eyes as dangerous as the kids. His lips spread into a frown and he chuckled some.

"My children are hungry. It is only necessary that I feed them." he said raising his arms out to the small army of kids whose eyes faded from blue to gold and their mouths opened to reveal the massive animalistic jaws. "Feast on his feeeaarrr and then his fleeeesh." The kids all roared and ganged up on the teenage boy who screamed in utter pain and fear as blood flew everywhere. His body could not be seen, but the sound of flesh ripping and bones cracking filled the air. Pennywise lifted his head some and watched with pride.

"Yes my children, feast." he said before looking over his right shoulder with a frown, "We must grow big and strong before we meet… mommy." With that he growled, showing his massive rows of teeth.

Faline's Pov

I hoped Henry and the others were alright. I managed to get home and get into the bath before Mom saw me. I sighed gently and looked at myself in the mirror. First week of school: survived. I met Mom in the kitchen and she was cleaning.

"Hey hon, ordered us a pizza. Should be home soon. You have fun at Beverly's?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes. It was fine. Mom… I heard Officer Bowers come over to the bakery and stuff last week. Do you like him?" I asked.

"Officer Bowers? Why would you ask that honey?" she asked.

"Just curious." I replied and she grinned.

"I like everyone in this town. I am friendly with everyone. Officer Bowers was just stopping by to ask about when I would have the macadamia cookies back in." she said. I wasn't entirely convinced, but after everything I put mom through, I decided to let it go. I hadn't heard from Henry any. I hoped everyone got away okay. I was exhausted from earlier, so I decided to hit the bed earlier.

I was dreaming now, dreaming of my room? I blinked some and tried to move, but I couldn't. I look around to see I'm tied down, my arms to my side and my legs spread. I'm naked. It had to be a sex dream, a week without sex for me was destroying me inside and out. I decided to stop struggling and the door of my room opened.

But who came in brought a shock to my eyes.

"J-Jarred." I said and he smirked.

"Hello Faline. Long time huh. Two years to be exact." he said and he closed my door and locked it. Wake up, please wake up. "You know I've missed you, Faline." I thought I would be panicking but I wasn't. I looked back at Jarred to see he was naked.

"I've missed driving you home from school and talking to you. You know I was really disappointed in the end you betrayed me." he said walking to the end of the bed. He flipped his hair out of his face and shook his head. "I was actually hurt."

This wasn't Jarred.

"You aren't him." I snapped and Jarred smirked, brown eyes fading gold.

"You're right. I am not him. I never was. He died a long time ago." he said his voice changing into a more bouncy and vibrant tone. He jumped onto the bed and I whimpered some.

"You're dead. You have to be." I said and he tilted his head some and giggled placing his fists to his lips as if excited.

"I was never dead, Faline! You merely locked me inside that gorgeous stomach of yours. But I let you take me willingly, because you were going to let me out of your own free will." he explained. "I was just biding my time until the right pregnancy came that I could slip right out through." My eyes widened. The miscarriage. It was him. It was him!

"This is a dream." I said struggling now. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!" He stood up now between my legs frowning.

"Oh this is far from a dream Faline." he said as he began to stroke his limp cock in front of me. I looked away and closed my eyes. "You're going to want to be awake for this, Faline." I glanced at his face, but the shining glimpse between his legs caught my attention and I gasped. He was stroking himself more before pulling down the head of his cock revealing a long blade. Jarred's eyes were clouded as he released a soft moan.

"Oh how I've missed being inside you." he said seductively. My eyes were immediately filled with fear and I screamed knowing what he was going to do with that. He leaned down some and placed his hand on my leg. I felt it! I FELT IT!

Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up! I screaming blood murder now, until I felt that one violent thrust and quickly I sat up with a gasp and looked around. I was moving freely in my room. I cut on my lamp and looked around seeing I was alone. I pulled the blankets off my body and saw clean sheets. No red. No blood. I leaned back into the bed and ran my fingers over my forehead. What the fuck was that? That was a nightmare. Why was I even dreaming of him? It was so real. I didn't even want to sleep out of fear I would see him again. But I had no choice. I was so tired. I closed my eyes and prepared for the horror, but it didn't come. I was met with the sun the next morning and I just stood in the bathroom staring at my stomach. Is he still inside me? Still locked away?

"Where is he?" I asked lowly, but got no answer. "Where is he?" Still nothing. This scared me a lot. But then again, I couldn't expect an ancient spirit to speak to me all the time. Thank god it was Saturday. Mom was sleeping in and so I decided to go out and just take a walk. It was so real, that dream. I never dreamed of Jarred or the clown. Why now? A black car was pulling up beside me and I turned to see who it was. I immediately smiled.

"Henry. You're okay." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah we showed those sons of bitches." he said.

"Did everyone get home alright?" I asked. He shrugged.

"How should I know I'm not their mothers." he said and motioned for me to get in. "Come on." I smiled and hurried to get in. I guess I will find out the story in class. I got into the passenger seat and leaned over kissing him hard.

"I need you to make me forget about this fucking week." I demanded and he smirked.

"Yes ma'am." he said before stepping on the gas.


	7. Chapter 7

7

It didn't even take us long to get to the quiet field just before reaching the border of the forest. Especially with Henry speeding. Already I panted and whimpered as I sat on the hood of his car with him between my legs. He sucked and licked gently on my clit teasing me purposely. I could tell he was trying to drive me crazy because he glanced up at me and would slowly run his tongue up and down my entrance dipping his tongue inside from time to time. My head fell back as I cried out.

"What the hell, Henry I'm going crazy." I said with a shiver and he smirked.

"Good." He said before placing three fingers inside me and I groaned as I felt my muscles stretch out. There was mild soreness but I ignored it because I wanted to feel all of it. He pushed deeper inside me and I cried out more my legs spreading out even more from the pressure. I painted heavily watching as my juices poured down his fingers and arm and onto the hood of the car. My walls were tightening around his fingers and I painted harder knowing the pleasure was rising and Henry knew this too. He leaned forward and kissed me hard his hands pumping my insides fast and hard.

I wrapped my arms around him and moaned against his lips as my body shook violently.

"Ah fuck!" I cried out. He chuckled victoriously before pulling his fingers out.

"Strip." He demanded as he pulled his shirt off. He didn't have to tell me twice. I kicked my shorts and panties off and peeled out of my shirt. The second my bra unhooked Henry had grabbed my ankles and pulled me down some and flipped me over. I gasped and placed my hands on the hood of the car. His fingers lightly scrape down my back causing a shiver to shoot up my spine. I feel his body pressing against mine and he kisses the back of my neck gently. "I've missed this." God so have I. I turn my head to look back at him and he nuzzles the side of my head for a moment before I feel him start to slowly grind and rock into me. I spread my legs further apart with excitement as I feel the head of his cock poking at my entrance. He enters me immediately and I cry out gently at the feeling of my walls wrapping around him and attempting to pull him in further.

"Ah fuck baby." he whispers as he slowly starts to rock back and forth into me. I let my head fall as I move my hips back and forth and forth with his. He presses one hand on my lower back and pushes me down onto the hood and he starts thrusting faster not even wasting time. I cry out louder feeling my body ringing with pleasure. Henry lifted his leg onto the edge of the hood and at that angle he was even deeper.

My eyes were closed for a second and as I slowly peaked them open the view the forest ahead of us I saw something there in the shade of the trees. I couldn't quite see it but I knew something was there. A small form watched us and my brain told me it's a child but it didn't look quite like a child. Before I could pay any more attention Henry had flipped me back over so that we were facing each other. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him back into me. He placed his forehead against mine our eyes locked with each other as we painted and moaned against each other.

"Promise that if you go off to college that you won't fuck anyone else." he panted and my eyes flexed at such random words.

"What?" I asked and hissed suddenly as he pinched both my nipples giving them a firm twist.

"Promise me you won't leave me behind." He panted and I nodded quickly.

"Yes yes I promise." I moaned out holding him close to me and after a few more thrusts I held him hard to me as I came. He came seconds after me and our bodies shook at the pleasure. He panted gently and pulled out and I curled my fingers under his chin and guiding his eyes to me.

"I would never leave you behind." I whispered and he avoided my eyes for a moment before letting his forehead press into my shoulder and he just hugged me for a second.

"You're the smart one... you're going to graduate and go off to college and leave the crazy shit that is this town behind."

I blinked rapidly at his words before holding him close to me.

"I will never go somewhere you can't follow." I whispered in his ear and he leaned back and looked at me calmly.

"Promise?" He asked. I nodded.

"Promise." I whispered. Suddenly the loud whooping of a police car made us both jump and we both turned and looked around to see none other than Officer Bowers standing there beside his police car staring right at us, a glare deep in his eyes. Henry pulled back some and we both moved off his car.

"Dad I-"

"Not another word...get dressed both of you." He demanded. My heart was pounding hard as we both stumbled and fumbled to get our clothes on. This was bad, so very bad. I was more afraid of what he would do to Henry than myself. His eyes never left our bodies as we both dressed. We looked at each other with worry once we finished and now we were standing there side by side. He just opened the back door of his car.

"Get in Faline. Im taking you home." he said his voice sharp and he left no rooms for ifs, ands, or buts. I looked at Henry nervously and he just stood there with a mild frown on his face. "Now!" I jumped at his tongue before slowly separating from Henry and moving over with caution to the car. He just stood there waiting and watching as I got over to him and disappeared inside the car. The door shut and I just sat there shaking.

"Get your ass home!" He shouted and Henry just stood there with fear in his eyes and slowly he moved over to his car and got in. My lips quivered and I felt like something bad was going to happen. Mr. Bowers got in the front seat, started the car, and we began to drive away as did Henry's car. I didn't know what this meant and I wish I was in Henry's car right now. I closed my eyes thinking of something happy. Axel. My stuffed teddy bear I had as a child came to mind. When my parents separated I didn't know how to cope. My dad gave me Axel and he always made me feel safe. I opened my eyes and saw the back of Mr. Bowers head.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The drive was slow and long and I was still very unsure of where Mr. Bowers was taking me. He couldn't take me to jail, could he? Surely, he didn't catch Henry and I bluntly in the act? I thought of asking but I thought against it. I was afraid he was going to start yelling or blow up and shower me with racial slurs. I stared out the window at the many trees that we passed. We had purposely driven far out into the forest so no one would find us.

"So here's what's going to happen." he finally replied and looked at me through the rearview mirror. His eyes were tired and old, but also blunt and hard. "I'm going to drop you off at home… and you will never hang around my boy again." I stared at him for a moment in thought scanning the ground for an answer before feeling my face sour up in a frown. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No." I said and his eyes shined with rage.

"Look, girl. I don't know how long this thing between you two has been going on, but it stops right now." he said aggressively and I just shook my head. This man, this human man, did not know what we had gone through years back. He does not know about the blood magic Henry performed to bring me back to life, to bring my spirit back to my body. There was no way in hell I was going to lose him now.

"You can go fuck yourself." I said and now the car came to a screeching halt and my body jerked forward some due to the unexpected stop. Mr. Bowers is out of the car quickly and the passenger side opens and I am pulled out from the car and forced on the side of it.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!" he snapped and I just stared at him feeling my adrenaline rushing.

"A girl who loves your son." I said and he scoffs.

"You don't know love. You're both kids. This is just a phase, a disgusting phase." he says. I shrugged.

"And why is that? Henry is a boy and I am a girl. Would you rather he dates a boy?" I asked and he gripped my cheeks hard and pointed at me with hard eyes. Oh yeah I struck a nerve big time.

"Shut your goddamn mouth. My son doesn't need your kind in his life. I will never approve of it." he said.

"Why? Because of my character or because of the mere color of my skin?" I asked and he just stared at me furious. "Go on say it. I'd rather hear it from an honest racist than one who is in denial." His lips curled into a snarl before he backed away and just placed his hands on his hips and paced some. I shrugged at him now.

"Do you have any idea what goes on in Henry's life? He's doing so well in school and he hasn't gotten into trouble." I said.

"Oh and I supposed I should have you to thank for that?" he snapped and I shook my head.

"No. That's all Henry. He chose to get himself together… but I will say maybe it's the company he's kept that has encouraged him to want to better himself. Isn't that what you want of your son?" I asked and he just shook his head as if blocking out everything I was saying. He marched up to me again and pointed at me once more.

"I catch you near my boy and I will put out a restraining order against you. I will do whatever I have to. Don't test me." he said and I just looked down some before nodding.

"Yes sir." I replied quietly. He nodded satisfied and opened the door for me and I got back in. The car took off again. The car pulled up at my home after fifteen minutes, and I got out of the car and stopped for a second and looked back at him.

"You know the son always mimics the father." I said and he squinted at me.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked and I just shook my head.

"Nothing." I said and turned and walked up the stairs of the house and got inside. If there was anything I was sure of, I was sure that Officer Bowers still had a thing for my mom. Like his son, he didn't believe in his own bullshit. I walked inside and saw mom coming from the kitchen.

"Hey honey… are you okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes. Tired from my walk." I replied softly and she nodded.

"Okay… well I have some news. Your grandma isn't doing so well. She's had some chest pains in the last few weeks." she informed and I looked at her with more concern.

"Is it serious?" I asked and she shook her head.

"We don't know. So I am going to pack tonight and take a trip to Louisiana and visit her and your Aunt Deva first thing in the morning. I know you still have school so you'll stay here," she said. I blinked at her words. So I'd have the entire house to myself. "Now that means you'll be alone for about a week or two, but you know my rules. No boys, drugs or parties." I nodded.

"Yes ma'am. What about the bakery?" I asked.

"It'll be closed until I come back I'm afraid." She said.

I only sighed and nodded and moved off to my room. Great more stress. I stripped and got in the shower and just stood under the shower head. The water was warm and nice, but it did not calm my nerves. All I could think off was Henry. What was his dad going to do to him? What if they have a fight and Mr. Bowers hurts him worse than ever? I ran my fingers over my hair feeling fresh tears fall from my cheeks from everything that's happened today.

And today was still young. Once I was clean, I took my car and drove to Mike's place. I know I should have probably gone to Beverly's place and cried on her shoulder, but I didn't want to cry and I didn't want to deal with another girl's emotion especially with the love triangle that's going on with her, Bill and Ben. We were both sitting on his porch. He was in basketball shorts and a white wife beater.

"Damn, a restraining order?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I said and he blew out some air.

"That's rough… he didn't catch ya'll doing it did he?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. But I don't even think he believes his own shit. I mean the way he spoke to my mom, he digs her." I said and he shrugs.

"That's the world of a white, heterosexual male. They feel they can change how they feel and expect everyone to be okay with it." he said. I closed my eyes feeling tears fall down my cheek.

"It's fucked up." I said and he nodded wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into him.

"It is." he agreed. "But hey you can go back to sneaking around again." I nodded slowly hating the thought of not being able to hold Henry's hand or kiss him when I want.

"It's bad enough my grandma is sick so my mom's going to be gone and then I saw this thing-"

"Woah woah woah, you're mom's going to be gone? Like out of town?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied and he shrugged, eyes sparkling.

"Okay so we should get the gang together and just relax at your place, watch some movies, pop some popcorn. Leave the stress to the adults." he said and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I told my mom I wouldn't have people over." I said and he gave me a look.

"Girl come on these are our final years together before we have to all separate and go to college and do other things. We HAVE to live it up. Now that that crazy clown is gone, it's time to party… maturely." he said and I just chuckled at him. We heard screeching and saw a car speed up and stop in front of Mike's house. We both stood up and saw it was Patrick and Vic.

"Woah! What's going on here?" Pat yelled out with obvious suspicion. I rolled my eyes and Mike just groaned and annoyance.

"These guys." he muttered.

"I am talking to my friend. I assumed you have heard?" I asked trying to keep my voice down as the two boys exited the car. Pat was a lot taller, with clearer skin and deviant eyes. His hair was still shaggy and just barely passed his shoulder. Vic kept his blonde cut, and still had an innocent baby face. Pat shook his head.

"Heard what?" he asked crossing his arms. I looked down with annoyance feeling my hands curl into fists.

"Henry's dad caught us… he said I couldn't see him anymore." I said hating the fact I have to repeat myself. Both Pat and Vic's eyes widened and looked pained.

"Oh shit." Vic said and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I said.

"What his old man say?" Pat asked.

"He said if he catches us together he is going to put a restraining order out against me." I said. Both boys shook their heads and groaned.

"Well we were just about to go to his place. We should get over there make sure his dad doesn't go too crazy on him." Pat said. I nodded already thinking of that.

"Yes please." I said and both boys nodded and sped back to Pat's car. They hopped in and drove off. I closed my eyes and shook my head at the thought. Mike nudged my shoulder some.

"Well if you have nothing else to do, I was going to go meet Bill and the others at the lake. Want to ride with me?" he asked. The thought of being around my friends gave me great comfort and I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I said and followed him over to his car.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I didn't swim with Bill and the others when we got to the lake. Having just showered, I just didn't want to get dirty again. I felt like such a downer, watching everyone else swim while I just sat on the ground moping and fearing for Henry. Not only that, but my mom was leaving for two weeks and even though that meant the house to myself, I was still worried about the things I have been seeing and dreaming about. Jarred… or the demon clown who took over his body.

He came to me in my dream and now my voodoo spirit has gone silent and I don't know what that means.

"You look deep in thought." Beverly said as she walked out of the water, hair dripping over her shoulders. I nodded.

"Because I am." I said and she sat down beside me, concern all over her face.

"Worried about Henry?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"That and I dreamed of the clown and have been seeing things lately." I said. She looked at me more intently.

"Could it be trauma maybe?" she asked. I shrugged.

"After two years of feeling better than ever? Even my voodoo spirit has gone quiet, she will not speak to me and that truly scares me." I said and she looked down in total worry. I shook my head and looked away. "And I saw a child… a little boy in clown make up, just like the creature." Her eyes bulged a bit.

"A little boy dressed as that thing?" she asked and I nodded.

"Oh yeah." I replied. She was about to speak, but Mike and Bill were exiting the water.

"Hey what are you girls gossiping about?" Bill asked and Bev and I looked at each other and I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said and stood up.

"I should head home. My mom is leaving for my grandma's and I should be home before she leaves." I said. Mike raised his head.

"Okay, I'll drive us." he said but I stopped him.

"No it's okay. Ya'll just got here and I don't want to be a downer and make you leave. Buy guys!" I called out to Eddie and the others who waved from the water.

"See ya at school Fay!" Eddie called out and I smiled at Bev and just turned and began to walk toward the familiar trail that would lead me back into town. I walked fast not wanting to really be in the forest alone, but I knew I had to be. I needed to be alone.

"Where are you?" I said out loud to the spirit. Has something happened? Did the clown escape and do something to her? Am I protected from demonic entities still? I heard a small giggle and immediately paused in my walking which after everything that has happened, I knew I shouldn't but then again running wasn't an option either if the giggling belonged to a demonic creature. There was another giggle and I turned around thinking I would not show fear.

"Whatever is here, come out now!" I snapped, my tone hard and serious. Something had grazed the back of my head and I gasped and turned around and my eyes widened as I stared at the red balloon floating in front of me. My body began to shake, but my muscles tightened and I looked around. "I am not afraid." There was another giggle that echoed now and I turned to look at the balloon as it began to float away across the trail toward a tree and I watched it as it stopped right beside a tree close to the roots. A white gloved hand slowly reached for it and my eyes widened as I watched a small form come out from behind the tree.

My heart started to beat fast and my stomach suddenly started to cramp hard and violently. I groaned some and placed my hand on my lower stomach. I looked back up to see the small form standing right in front of me looking right up at me with big blue eyes. I just stared down at him now. It was an exact replica of Pennywise the dancing fucking clown. It's here before me. Fire red hair shined in the light just like his eyes, his makeup is flawless but gave him more of a innocent look. The clown child suddenly gushed and raised his hands out.

"MOMMY!" he called out and ran into me wrapping his arms around my body. My hands immediately flew up not getting close. I watched as he rubbed his face into my stomach. "I knew I'd find you mommy!" My body started to shake a bit, but I had to conceal my fear. I couldn't let him smell it.

"Wh-what's your name little boy?" I asked carefully and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't you recognize me, Mommy? It's me, Axel, your youngest!" he said happily and my eyes widened more. My first reaction was to run, but if this creature is truly back running would do me no good. I had to talk my way out of this, somehow. Lord give me strength. Slowly I let my lips twitch upward into a strange smile.

"Axel." I said, my tone shivering a bit but I cleared my throat. "My youngest child." I repeated and he moved back and gave a wide grin.

"Yes. I'm the very last to come from your body." he said now rocking back and forth on his heel. Axel… the name of my teddy bear. So many thoughts were in my head now. He now pouted and suddenly jumped into me. I gasped and jumped hard shaking violently thinking he was going to kill me now.

"Please don't be mad, Mommy. Daddy says I wasn't supposed to see you yet. He says to wait until I've eaten my dinner, but I couldn't wait any longer." he said and I heard him now start squealing out loud and he gripped the bottom of my shirt. I felt patches of wet start to form on my shirt and immediately, I felt something I shouldn't feel. I felt sad for his sadness.

"Um oh no. It's okay Axel." I said and he looked up at me, his whit face paint still flawless. He then raised his hands for me to pick him up and now I was not sure if I should take this time to run, but slowly I leaned over and cautiously wrapped my arms around his little body and he hooked on to my neck. My heart was pounding so hard it hurt. But his body was so light and I picked him up and he just hummed happily and leaned into my neck. "Hmmm Mommy."

So he's back in the form of a kid? What was this clowns plan?

"So tell me Axel, who is your daddy?" I asked and he leaned back and looked at me blinking rapidly.

"A dancing clown! He was the one we all saw when we exited your body after numerous failed babies." he said and now my eyes widened some as I stared at him with more emotion.

"What do you mean failed babies?" I asked seriously. He hummed happily.

"When the human sacrifice put numerous babies inside you, they all died and we took over each and every one of them. Each time Mommy goes pee pee, each one of us came out and were flushed aaaallll the way down the sewers. Jarred came out first, he's so mean. Daddy was the last to leave after we all found each other in the sewers!" he explained happily. My body immediately shook as he explained so vividly of what's just happened. My first thought was to drop him and run. Slowly I put him down, body shaking, mind going blank. Axel looked at me curiously, eyes starting to weaken and sadden with tears as I began to back away.

"Mommy… Mommy please don't go!" he cried out raising his hands to me and taking weak steps towards me. I shook my head and just kept backing away. Axel shook his head, eyes fading from the innocent blue to the dangerous gold I was used to seeing, rows of sharp teeth formed in his small mouth as he hiccuped a bit. Immediately I turned and just took off as fast as I could. "MOMMY!" this time the voice was monstrous and just like the demonic voice I had heard two years ago, but the tone was still filled with pain. I continued to run, blocking out any images that could put fear inside me and prayed I made it out of this forest alive.


	10. Chapter 10

10

I forced my brain to ignore the cries of the child no matter how much I wanted to back. I had questions and he had answers. But the further I got, the more pain I suddenly felt in my stomach. I ignored it so I could get out and stay alive. I fell to my knees in exhaustion once I was out of the forest. I let out a hard scream and cried hard curling my fists into the grass. The pain in my stomach eventually vanished and that I was thankful for, but I couldn't stay here. I had to get home. I got to my feet and forced my legs to take me to Mike's. I pulled my keys out and drove home.

He escaped… he got out of my body and somehow other demons did too. Henry got me pregnant with both the clown's spirit and the voodoo spirit inside me creating lord knows what. Now I stopped the car in my driveway. My body continued to shake.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed suddenly to the spirit and still got no answer. Why didn't she answer? Could this be because of my grandmother? She blessed us with the magic and now that she's suddenly ill, could this effect the spirit inside me? I had so many questions and I needed answers. I needed answers now… I needed Henry. I closed my eyes and just let my forehead press into the steering wheel. Already I felt defeated. It's back… and it has friends. Babies, my babies. How many times have I been pregnant? I just… peed them out? Maybe this last miscarriage that put me in the hospital was the clown finally exiting my body.

A tap on my window made me jump and I looked over to see it was my Mom looking at me worried.

"Honey are you okay?" she asked and I nodded wiping my eyes and getting out of the car.

"Just cramps, my period is finally starting. I need to get inside." I said and hurried past her. But I knew I had to tell the others. For two years they've been free to be afraid and by now everyone's guards are down and that meant the entire town. It was only a matter of time before more kids went missing. After a few hours, I helped my mom put everything in her car.

"I'll call you when I'm at grandma's." she said and I nodded.

"Please do." I replied and we hugged each other tight.

"Love you." she said and I nodded.

"Love you, too." I replied and watched as she got in the car and backed out. Now it was just me in this house by myself. Immediately, I called the others and got them over here quick. Stan was the first to shake his head.

"No… no! No!" he chanted. Everyone was around him in seconds patting him down and trying to keep him calm. I know he had some real bad run in with the clown back in the sewers. Bill told me about it a few weeks after we got rid of the clown.

"Faline… are you sure?" Bill asked and I nodded slowly.

"Yes and there are more." I said and now everyone's eyes closed in utter disbelief and pain. "Somehow, they managed to get out of my body… and I think my grandma has something to do with it, but I can't be sure."

"Your grandma, what do you mean?" Eddie asked fear in his tone. I looked at him.

"Well I am blessed with voodoo magic. My grandma blessed my mom and me and who knows how many others, but now she's sick. Maybe her being sick has weakened whatever magic used on me. Maybe that's why the spirit in me has gone quiet maybe she has weakened. As far as I know I am no longer protected from the creature." I said. Bill looked at his friends, the same fear laced in his eyes before his face stiffened and he looked up some.

"Okay… so it's back. Nothing has changed except there are more of them. We know how to stop them." he said and Richie whipped his head at him.

"Them? Do you hear yourself? There are more now. How many, we don't even know!" he snapped and I shook my head.

"They are a part of It… they will most likely feed on fear and if they don't get fear they too can weaken." I said and while I said this Stan just kept shaking his head violently.

"No! No! No! No! I can't do this again, I won't!" he snapped.

"They're also a part of you, Faline." Ben said slowly and I looked at him stiffly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and he tilted his head.

"Henry is the dad of those things… you're the mom. That clown is a part of you too. So who knows what they could be immune too." he said. I winced knowing he was right and this meant things could get very bad very quickly. I looked away wondering what it is I should do.

"We have to warn Henry and the others. They are in as much danger as we are." I said.

"How? Patrick's dad is sure to drop the hammer down on you if you go near him." Mike said and I nodded.

"That's a risk I am willing to take. But for now there's nothing we can do… maybe Axel can-"

"Axel?" Richie asked cutting me off and I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. He's the youngest one before Pennywise came out of me." I said and Bill shook his head.

"How did he even escape?" he finally asked. Beverly looked at me now with soft eyes and I looked back at her and then the rest of them.

"I had a miscarriage, a bad one the day before school. I bled everywhere and had to go to the hospital." I said. Mike winced.

"Oh Fay why didn't you tell us?" he asked and I looked at him.

"It's not something I wanted everyone to know." I said and looked at everyone else. "I think the clown escaped then. Apparently I have been getting pregnant when I was… with Henry. The spirit had told me after the very last one, that all my babies will die. It's the price for keeping Pennywise inside me. Only this time my powers are weakened and he used this fact to form a way of escape." I said. Now everyone ran their hands over their hair and faces in stress.

"Faline, do you think you can kill them somehow?" Stan asked, voice shaking just as much as his body and I moved over to him and took his shaky hands.

"I am going to do everything I can to protect you, all of you." I said. I was not going to let anyone or thing hurt my friends, not again. I looked at Ben. "You and I are going to have to go to the library and search for anything we can find on any voodoo or blood magic." Ben nodded.

"Most definitely." he agreed and I looked at Bill who nodded.

"We gotta keep an eye on the town, maybe scare the kids to make them not want to go off with strangers or somehow get caught by the clown's tricks." he advised and Eddie looked at him as if he was insane.

"What about the other baby clown demons out there. Obviously they're going to start hunting too." he said and Bill nodded.

"We just gotta be ready. Keep a weapon you and show no fear. We won't let it get us again." he said. Once that meeting of us freaking out was over, I had asked Bev to stay a few nights. I managed to convince her gross father to let her stay.

"I trust you, Faline. You'll keep my little girl out of trouble from those nasty boys." he said over the phone.

"Yes sir. Thank you." I said and hung up and looked at her. "It seems you could also use a break from your home." She only nodded.

"You have no idea… but sadly if I'm going to stay a few days I'll have to run by the apartment when he's not home and pack a few clothes." she advised. I nodded.

"I got you covered until tomorrow." I said and she nodded. Later on that night, I lied in the bath tub just staring at my feet as they poked out of the water. I needed to think of a plan something I could do to help fight whenever the clown came. I also had to realize that people, mainly kids, would start to disappear again. We couldn't protect the naïve town of Derry and ourselves. Hell no one even really did much when the last bunch of kids went missing. Maybe the good ol' Officer Bowers could be of use to us. But all I knew was I was too angry to even be afraid of this thing. I slowly slid from the water, my hair longer, down to my bottom. I had formed curves in places I was not used to and once I stepped out the tub, I just moved over to the mirror and looked at myself.

As I observed my face and my cheeks, I felt my heart beginning to race. I started to shake and I looked down at my breasts watching them tremble and my chest began moving back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Something was wrong. I gasped loudly and looked back up at my reflection. Something flashes and my skin looks deathly place, my hair bone straight, and my eyes as dark as the abyss. The lights around me flickered and flashed.

" _Do not fear my absence, chile! You are still blessed by the magic of the voodoo gods, that can never be taken from you! The creature is out there with his offspring and only you can stop it!"_ she says lowly.

'How did get out?' I ask myself for my voice will not find itself.

" _Your elder grew weak with sickness! So anything magic of binding automatically weakens. She is the priestess who blessed you so your power comes from her!"_

'If she dies… will you die?'

" _HA! No. My spirit was born into your body, even if da link between us breaks with her death, your power will still be your own!"_

'How do I stop him?'

" _Think! I may not be able to fight for you, but you still have power! Children still need 'dere mother."_

Now everything stopped and my vision suddenly cleared up.

"Faline, Faline are you okay?" Beverly asked in distress. She leaned over me and I blink a few times before noticing I was on the ground and my head was in her lap.

"What happened?" I asked and she shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. You were shaking and it looked like you were having a seizure. I didn't know what to do." she said. I nodded and raised my hand to graze her cheek.

"I'm okay." I said softly and I leaned up and she just hugged me tight.

"I know I'm legal and all and I'm supposed to be all mature… but Faline, I'm so scared. I thought we had killed it." she cried and I just hugged her, my eyes staring out into space.

"It's okay. I am too." I said.

The weekend past and I was just waiting, waiting to see a missing poster, waiting to hear rumors and whispers about something coming back to this horrible town. School was back in and everything just seemed very tense. Even with Sally Weathers inviting everyone to her house party tonight. Even I got an invite. I stuffed it in my folder not caring about that at the moment as I closed my locker.

"Looking good, Faline." I heard the familiar flirtatious tone of Lance coming up behind me. I closed my eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"Go away." I demanded and he pouted.

"Oh come on. I've been nice and haven't bothered you or the hillbilly for a few days and you should be honored because I plan to take you to Sally Weathers party tonight." he said and I frowned feeling a familiar shiver up my spine and I looked around for a moment knowing a little clown was somewhere around.

"And what makes you think I am going to be there?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Because all of the popular people are going to be there. Why do you think Sally gave you an invitation? Obviously your beauty has paved the way of good things for you." he said grazing my cheek lightly. "You have some very smooth and soft skin."

My body immediately tensed at the touch and I was going to speak.

"Lance if you don't get your hand off my girls face I'm going to rip your heart out and eat it raw." Lance turned as I smiled wide to see Henry standing there in a black sleeves shirt and blue jeans, fists clenched. His eyes were dark as he just glared and the two were immediately face to face and I had never been so turned on at his threat.

Author's Notes

Hey all sorry for the late update, bad storm came and killed my tv my internet everything! Anyways I am back and will see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

11

My heart fluttered at the sight of Henry. He looked okay, there were no visible bruises are I could see. But that didn't mean there weren't any.

"Oh someone's looking to get their ass beat." Lance threatened and I noticed kids started to form around them wanting to see a fight before class.

"Yeah like I beat your ass in the locker room." Henry threatened and I just rolled my eyes and shoved past Lance throwing both boys off. I wrapped my arms around Henry's neck and just pulled him into me, our lips crashing together. Everyone groaned in annoyance and I didn't care. After the shock wore off, Henry's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his.

"Shit ya'll aren't worth it. Losers." Lance muttered as he walked off. Everyone around us dispersed since the show we were giving them wasn't what they wanted. I pulled back and looked at him worriedly, my hands touching his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Don't even ask me that, I should be asking you. Did he do anything to you… try anything?" he countered and I shook my head.

"He said he will put out a restraining order if he catches me with you, but I'm fine." I said gently before hugging him again only to feel him recoil a bit and wince.

"Ah not so hard." he said and I looked him over with great concern.

"What's he done to you?" I asked and he just looked away.

"Nothing I haven't taken before." he said and I just looked him over before taking his hand and guiding him down the hall. We moved to the closest girls bathroom. Luckily, the toilets were all broken so no one was really using it. Henry let me lead him inside and I looked at him with more concern.

"What happened?" I asked quietly and he just sighed and looked away with a frown.

"He said… if I am going to lie with a slave then he's going to beat me like a slave." he said lowly and my eyes widened at his words and slowly he began to turn around. His back faced me and I looked down as he slowly lifted his shirt to me. My eyes widened and slowly I placed my hands over my mouth in utter shock at the large whip marks that were slashed all over his back. There were so many I refused to count them. They were red and some were dripping blood and I shook my head.

"Oh my god, Henry. You cannot go back to that house, we need to get you some help." I said and he turned to me quickly.

"No. No we aren't doing anything!" he said and my eyes widened more.

"Are you crazy, Henry that man is going to kill you!" I snapped.

"Fucking keep your voice down!" he said moving into me and looking around as if making sure no one else heard us. I crossed my arms shaking my head.

"Henry we have to do something." I said and he shook his head.

"I got it handled okay, I have a plan. Don't worry about it." he said.

"What is your plan?" I asked and he shook his head some more.

"Don't worry about it. Okay. Please?" he said and I shook my head.

"I can't agree to that knowing you're being hurt." I said and he shook his head.

"Well soon he can't hurt me or you or anyone anymore." he said and I looked him over wondering about he was talking about.

"What are you going to do?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I have a plan." he said and I was definitely worried about what he was going to do, but right now we had bigger problems.

"Henry we need to talk." I said. He looked me over.

"What's going on?" he asked. And I told him everything. Even when the bell rang for everyone to get to class, we remained right before each other. His eyes widened when I mentioned the children.

"Kids… how many?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know probably each time we were together maybe." I said and his closed his groaning.

"Oh fuck… we slept together a lot." he said and I nodded.

"I know. Right now we don't know what we are up against. I have told Bill and the others and so I am going to see if there's some way I can stop them with my powers. I am lucky enough to still have them. Ben and I are going to the library to see if we can find anything on voodoo magic that could help us." I aid and he just ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fuck." he said and I nodded.

"You need to warn Pat and Vic. Make sure they know to stay safe and not to get caught or lured. They mustn't show fear." I reminded and he nodded.

"Okay okay. Shit I got to warn them now." he said moving to the door. A part of me was sad that he was already leaving. I quickly grabbed his hand. He looked back at me.

"Wait… if your dad is serious about us being a part, how are we going to see each other?" I asked and Henry nodded thinking of my words.

"We'll have to be more careful, careful then we've ever been." he said.

"My mom's going to be gone for 2 weeks. If you want you can come over any time." I said. He nodded.

"That'll work. Now that that fucking clown is back it's going to be coming for us with a vengeance." he said and I nodded.

"Be careful." I said and he leaned in to me kissing me softly. "I should be saying that about you. And so I will. Be careful don't let the fact we have little demon children running around make you forget that everyone is in in danger." I nodded.

"I know." I replied looking down in thought. The children, they're just as dangerous as that clown. Once Henry and I separated, I spent most of school wondering what to do about these clowns. I can only imagine Pennywise is getting them ready to attack and hunt the people of Derry. But they still came from my body. Would they be hostile toward me? There was really only one way to find out. I made my way through school until finally it was lunch. I sat with Bill and the others.

"You talk to Bowers?" Bill asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. He's left to warn Pat and Vic. God I can't believe this is happening." I said and the others nodded.

"We got to act fast." Eddie said and before I could speak Sally Weathers approached the table.

"Hey Faline. Hope you can make it to my party tonight." she said with excitement. I arched a brow at her.

"Why do you hope that?" I asked and she giggled.

"Well because Lance is going to be there. He's told everyone you two are going to be going there together as dates. I'm kind of glad you're not dating that Henry Bowers. You could do sooo much better." she said and pranced off and everyone just sat there shocked. I know I should have been offended, but Sally was an airhead. If I told her off she'd probably not understand my insults.

"Geez when did you become so popular?" Richie asked and I shook my head burying it in my hands.

"I don't know." I said with a stressful groan.

"Well are you going to go?" Richie asked. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What no. Why would I go?" I asked and now everyone looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Because it's senior year! You got to live it up!" he said. I tilted my head.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"I think we can survive a night without you." Stan said and I just looked at him and then the others and shrugged.

"Okay. Maybe I'll go." I said.

"And you can tell us about all the guys you make out with." Richie teased. Bev and I just rolled our eyes. Once school ended, I walked to the parking lot with Bev and Mike and as we did, we noticed a cop car parked in front of the school. A couple with red baggy eyes was looking around with officer Bowers and another officer.

"That's Ethan McNamara's parents." Mike said.

"One of Lance's friends." Bev commented. I stared at the couple as Lance and some of his friends approached them. They were talking about something and I didn't have to think about what they were talking about.

"It's already started." I said softly. Bev and Mike winced some and looked away from Mrs. McNamara's crying face.

"I'll catch you guys later." Mike said lowly and moved over in the direction of his car. Bev and I walked together to my car.

"You really think Ethan was taken by the clowns?" she asked. I looked at her.

"It'd be naïve thinking to think he up and ran away with someone." I said and she nodded. Once we were on the road, Bev turned to me.

"So does Henry know your mom's out of town? Does he plan to come over?" she asked and I glanced at her knowing where this conversation was going.

"You and Bill have plans?" I asked and she blushed a bit.

"Sort of." she said before shaking her head. "But I told him with everything that's going on that I wouldn't leave you." I shook my head.

"Don't worry Bev. I'm going to go to that party tonight to clear my head anyways so do your thing." I said. "Besides, I still have my powers, whatever they may be, so I'll be fine. Want me to drop you off at your place?" She nodded.

"Yeah I got to think of a way to sneak out without my dad knowing where I'm going." she said almost quietly and I looked at her. I knew her father looked at her funny, probably made gestures toward her and most likely has been touching her.

"Beverly, you still stay with me if you want. Maybe even get some stuff and get ready to hang with Bill from my place." I offered and she shook her head.

"No. It's okay. I can handle my dad." she said her eyes distant. I bit the inside of my cheek. You couldn't tell Beverly anything.

"Okay. Call me though if you need me." I said. Once I dropped her off, I drove back to my place and soaked myself in the tub once again.

Author's Notes

Okay so now it is time for some people to start dying and hint: one of the losers are going to die as well but who will it be!


	12. Chapter 12

11

I put on a beige dress peppered in red little flowers and slid on some brown boots. I slid on my brown heart shaped necklace and some bracelets. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh what the fuck am I doing?" I asked myself. Should I even go to this thing? I looked around my room and realized maybe it was a good idea. At least I wouldn't be alone tonight. Who knows if Henry will be able to make it here tonight. Knowing Butch, he's going to be all over him like a hawk.

Normal POV

Henry lied on his stomach while his wounds healed. Once he finished warning Pat and Vic of the clowns return, he had gone home to change clothes. He was hoping to get together with them later and talk about how they were going to fight this thing, but his father was there.

"Where you going?" he asked from his throne, the couch, a beer in his hand.

"Out." Henry replied coldly and his dad glared.

"Where you going out to, huh? Pat and Vic are still at work. You ain't got any other friends." he snapped. Henry was glaring at him for a long moment and Butch sensed a challenge.

"You need another lesson taught to you boy?" he asked.

So now Henry was lying on his bed shaking with uncontrollable rage. He had to do something about his dad.

"He's going to keep you from Faline." Laughed Lance. Henry sat up quickly and looked around to his TV. When did that cut on? "Faline's going to break up with you and she's going to move to college and hang with some brothers." Henry blinked furiously at the form of Lance sitting on the school bleachers with other children.

"He's in the way… He's in the way… What do we do when people get in our way?" Lance asked.

"Kill them." The children replied happily in unison. "Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!"

"Faline will leave you. You'll be all alone Henry. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him!" the voices chanted in his mind and Henry just stared at the screen for a moment. His mind was heavy and as the chanting continued, everything played like a movie in his head. His had hitting him, beating him, whipping him, punching him, shooting at him, Faline beneath Henry's body crying begging for him to stop hurting her, her smile, her tears, her fear, her back to him as she walks away. He's yelling for her to come back.

"KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!" the voices chanted. Henry didn't even realize he was standing behind his father's couch. He didn't even register his snoring or even the large switch blade in his hand right hand.

"Kill him." Faline's voice whispered seductively in his mind. Henry's eyes widened as he lashed his left hand out and gripped his father's scalp while his other hand scraped the knife violently across his neck. His flesh ripped so easily. It was so easy. How could he not have done this before? Blood sprayed across Henry's face as he continued. Butch Bower's body convulsed and shook and he attempted to weakly stop his son, but it was too late. His hands fell over the arms of the couch, blood dripping slowly down onto the ground. Henry's eyes fluttered close in absolute lust as he had never felt such pleasure.

"Henry." Someone whispered and he looked over his shoulder and before he could make out what was going on, a creature in white roared and was shaking through the air aiming directly for Henry's screaming mouth. His body jerked and convulsed a bit as he gripped his hair and bending over in pain. His eyes shut tight trying to figure out what was going on. Slowly his shaking stopped and he leaned back up smoothly, eyes a honey gold and dangerous and he looks up at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah." he says in a deathly tone.

Faline's POV

I could see Sally's house up the road and so I decided to park three houses down since the street was filled with teenager's and cars. I began walking toward the streets. There was music blasting and kids were entering Sally's house.

"Remember I am here to have fun." I remind myself. As I grow closer to the house, students from school smiled and waved and said hi and I smiled and said hi back. The house was big and once I entered there was nothing but hormones and testosterone raging about. Couples made out on the couch, there was drinking and smoking involved and people dancing. Exactly what I expected at a party like this.

"Faline!" I hear Sally call out. I look at her to see she's in a short skirt and pink tank top. She had sunglasses on her head and beads around her neck. A red cup was in her hand. "I'm so glad you came.!"

"Oh who invited her?" I hear Gretta call out from the living room.

"You're still alive?" I asked out loud, but no one could hear me or was even paying attention due to the music, dancing and alcohol.

"Oh ignore her. I'm glad you came!" Sally said with a bit of slur in her tone and she wrapped her arm around my neck yanking me down some with her body weight. "Lance! Lance your girlfriend is here!"

"Sally, don't!" I snapped.

"So you finally made it," I hear Lance from behind touching both the smalls of Sally and my back, "it's good you finally ditched Bowers."

"I haven't ditched anyone." I said and he just laughed.

"Loosen up, Faline. It's a party!" he yelled out and as he did that the music got higher and everyone cheered at the loudness. I already felt out of place. It had to be because I was without my friends or Henry. I had to get away from the loudness. I moved from the front door and up the stairs. As I looked up, I saw a flash of red. My body froze and I felt immediately stiff as the familiar shiver went up my spine.

"Axel." I whispered and hurried up the stairs and passed all the teens making out and conversing. I moved to the nearest room and opened it to see some guy humping the shit out of some girl.

"Hey!" they both screamed and I closed the door immediately and I moved down the hall. This house was big. I moved further down the hall looking into rooms until I noticed one door shut quickly. I paused and stared at the door. No fear. My fists clenched and I tried to tap into whatever powers I had.

"I am not afraid." I say to myself and I open the door to big room, the parents no doubt. There's a king size bed on my right and in front of it was a closet. There's a big bathroom on my immediate right and across from me is a window. Beside the closet on its left is a large dresser. I walked inside and looked around. He's hiding, I know he is. He's trying to create fear in me.

"You can come out." I said out loud.

"Or I can just come in."

I jump and turn to see Lance stepping in. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you." I said noticing he started to close the door behind himself and lock it. I glared now. "What are you doing, you shouldn't be in here."

"Oh come on Faline. It's time to stop playing this cat and mouse game." he said lowly and I just looked him up and down.

"We were never playing anything. Now move." I said going for the door, but he steps right in front of me glaring.

"You know I am so tired of your stuck-up attitude, thinking you're better than me." he said. I scoffed, there was no thinking.

"Lance, this isn't funny. If you're trying to scare me it won't work now MOVE!" I snapped and before I could think, I feel the back of his hand slice across my cheek and my feet spin and stumble over one another. I fall on the ground, my arms grabbing the blankets of the bed. I shook my head trying to figure out what just happened. I looked up at Lance. "Have you lost your mind!" He was moving over me quickly. I try to stand but my mind is blurred from that first smack. He grabs my shoulders hard and I start to struggle hard.

"I may not be able to get to that hillbilly mother fucker, but I can sure fuck his bitch." he said venomously. My eyes widened at his words and now I begin to kick and scream again him.

"No! NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed as he bends me back onto the bed crawling on top of me. His weight pushes me down immediately and I am pinned beneath his body. My brain is telling me there was no lifting him. I feel his lips pressing into my cheeks and my neck. "Stop it! Help! Let me go!" The musis is loud, I can even hear it. That just meant no one could hear me.

I'm answered with another back hand and my face whips to the right and I peak my eyes open as I feel his hands pawing at me. My vision's blurry once again and I look over at the closet to see a pair of eyes peeking out at me, blue innocent eyes that suddenly fade into a deep gold. Now my eyes are widened as I shake my head and I start to push at Lance.

"Lance, stop! Get off! Lance get up, stop please! Get off!" I yell frantically, pushing at his chest, my eyes not leaving the closet as I know what is behind them.

"Oh yeah I like it rough." Lance growls as I beat on his chest. A low guttural noise stops him and he finally looks over at the closet as well and in a flash the closet breaks open and a small white flash runs across the room, black claws out, eyes crossed outward.

"RRAAAAWWWWRR!" he yells and both Lance and I scream as the young clown immediately jumps on Lance's face. My eyes widen and I scream hard as his body flies off me pawing at the thing on his face, but all I see is blood painting the room and I sit up and just scream shaking as I see claws tearing flesh and I watch the clown's jaws tear past his lips, and bite directly down on Lance's forehead and I just scream even louder, face shaking in utter fear.


	13. Chapter 13

13

It was like I was in a daze as I stared down at Lance's lifeless body on the ground, the back of his head staring at me. I was happy for this; I didn't want to see how deformed and shredded his face was. Axel just stared down at the body for a moment, blood pooled around his feet. He looked at me now, eyes bright and innocent. They were so soft looking and young, truly a child. He leaned over and picked something up from Lance and moved over to the bed. I recoiled some and watched him climb on the bed and sit on his bottom before me. My eyes just followed his small form as he made an attempt to get comfy on the bed. Once he was sitting straight up, he held out his pale closed fist to me and I looked at it.

He jiggled his fist in front of me waiting for my hand and I slowly raised my hand and opened my palm to him and slowly he dropped what was in his hand and staring back at me was one of Lance's blue eyes. My eyes widened some and I swallowed hard as I just stared at the bloody thing. My palm shook very slowly. Suddenly I'm constricted and I gasp and look down raising my arms some to see Axel's arm around my chest. His cheek nuzzled right over my heart.

"I made a mess… please don't be mad, Mommy." he whispered, his voice muffled a bit. I looked at the top of his messy hair and then looked at my hand and slowly curled my finger around the slick and wet eye. I slowly looked up and noticed the full body mirror across the room and saw our reflection only this this time, it wasn't me sitting there. My hair was braided in numerous twists, my skin a grey tint, I am wrapped in the white wrap and long skirt. My eyes are an endless black and I was in awe at what I was seeing Braids and beads decorated my neck and bracelets peppered my arms and wrists. Axel's form was still the same but slowly, my head leaned over and I felt my cheek gently pressing into the top of his head, my arms wrapping around his form.

The shiver I was used to feeling now turned into a warm ball in the pit of my stomach as our bodies embraced each other. He was my kid, I could feel it, I could smell his scent on his skin.

"I didn't like the smell of your fear." Axel admits and I looked down at him pulling back some and looking at him for a moment. The music burst through my ears and I heard glass shattering making us both look up. I had almost forgotten where I was and I looked down at Lance, still dead on the ground.

"Oh shit." I said moving to get off the bed, holding Axel in my arms. He had removed the eye from my hand and had plucked it in his mouth as if it were candy and moved to the door and paused upon hearing tons of people in the hall. Lance's body was right across the door too. We couldn't get out that way. I looked around wondering what it was I was doing before seeing the window on the other side of the room. I moved over towards it and sat Axel down to look out it. This room was on the side of the house where no one was near. I looked out down the street to see the rows of cars parked on the sides of the road. I looked down at Axel.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked and he nodded almost immediately. I nodded and opened the window quickly. With everyone drinking and partying, they would hardly remember that I was here. Hopefully. The warm air hit my skin and I looked down some to see there was nothing but grass below. I would have to be careful. I could probably get down from here. I lifted Axel up and he clung to my chest. I climbed out the window and it took some time before I was finally dangling from the window and I inhaled slowly and just let go. We weren't too high up so I landed and wobbled a bit before regaining my composure. I looked around making sure no one else was around before moving swiftly down the street. Once I was at my car, I moved to the passenger side and opened the door and finally sat Axel down, I just remained in my crouch staring at him. This is the longest I have ever seen anything super natural.

Axel just sat there staring at me for a moment. I didn't know what to think of this, let alone him. But suddenly a loud scream made me look up. Someone found Lance's body and I quickly shut the door, got in the driver's side and hurried away. I blinked rapidly glancing at Axel from time to time. He was so small, very fragile looking. He chewed on his hand, saliva dripping down his chin like I was used to. What should I do with him? What can I do with him? He couldn't stay with me. If he was like his… father, he was bound to get hungry again.

"So are you full?" I asked lowly and he just rocked around kicking his feet together as if there was a song playing in his he/ad

"Yes." he replied and I nodded looking ahead at the darkness. There were trees on either side of us and I just watched him carefully, unsure if I should keep conversation. Who knows what he would do with silence.

"So how many brothers and sisters are there?" I asked calmly, or at least trying to be calm.

"Fifteen." he said and my eyes widened some as I heard his words.

"Fifteen?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes." he said knowing on his hands some. It was like he was sharpening his teeth or something and I swallowed some.

"Fifteen." I said to myself and shook my head. Maybe I should head over to Henry's place or the others. They needed to know. But I looked back at Axel now and realized, I couldn't take him to any of them. To them, he was the creature that haunted them, killed a lot of children, and now is out of my body and looking for revenge. But to me, he is my child. I couldn't let them hurt him or him them. Suddenly, the passenger's door swings open and Axel is gone and I scream in shock.

"AXEL!" I yell my hand reaching out to him, stopping my car, causing it to screech. I panted at what I saw and got out of my car and ran around the front watching as he suddenly runs into the darkness of the forest. Just as his body disappears, I see numerous pairs of gold eyes staring at me, bright and wild. I paused beside my car and just look at all the eyes staring back at me. I was met with low growls of different pitches.

 _"You are a priestess of voodoo, you will NOT be afraid."_ It was like I was thinking to myself but in the spirits tone. I am not afraid, I am not afraid, I am not afraid. Flickering above me was the street light. It went out and I was drowned by darkness and I looked at the numerous pairs of eyes. The lights flickered on I saw all the clowns standing there in a large group. The street lights went off and then on and they were even closer. This cycle kept repeating and they were getting closer and closer. An attempt that made me nervous, but I had to push back the fear. Should I run? Would they kill me? No they can't I am protected by the magic. No I couldn't run. I can't run. That option was gone as they now stood above me now, jaws open, rows of teeth facing me.

I examined all their faces. Same make up, but the girls had small mounds on their chests and long eye lashes. Some of their hair was in pig tails with braids while some of the boys had choppy hair. Yet their white painted faces were flawless and their outfits were all the same. Just like his. I closed my eyes tapping into my magic, or at least tempting too. I had to focus. I am a voodoo priestess and these children would not destroy me. I opened my eyes now and saw them all recoil a bit and I looked down at my body to see I was barefoot and in the same attire as the reflection I saw back in Sally's house. This was my power. I was my power. I looked up at the children and waited for them to try and do something.

They all reached out toward me attempting to touch my face and shoulders, but they didn't get too close. They hissed and growled and gurgled and instead they all faded back with great speed back into the forest. I watched as now only Axel and another clown stood their hands in each other's. They both just stared at me for a moment, golden eyes calmer now, but still cautious. But they were also curious.

They retreated back into the darkness with the others and I had no idea what that meant. I sighed with relief and as I did, I felt my shoes constrict my feet yet again and I turned and looked around at the street lights to see them all on. I had to get out of here, I had to see Henry.


	14. Chapter 14

14

By the time I got to Henry's house, I didn't even know what time it was. I got out and noticed his dad's car was in the driveway, but the sound of sirens off in the distance made me more nervous than seeing his car. I moved up onto his porch and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Henry?" I whispered. The door slowly creaked open and light cascaded out. I saw the hallway and living room to my right and the kitchen in the back. I knew something was wrong. I stepped inside slowly.

"O-Officer Bowers?" I called out. I didn't want to be caught or shot for trespassing. "It's me, Faline. Your door is open… a-are you okay?" I got no answer as I heard some guy talking. It was coming from the living room and I slowly peaked around to see TV on, and red, painting the floor. My eyes widened as the body caught my eyes in the chair. It was Officer Bowers, leaned back, gash in his throat. His eyes were faded and his eyes were rolled up into his head. My mouth dropped in total horror.

"Like what I did to the place?" I heard Henry's raspy voice and I turned and saw he was standing there, knife in hand, naked. Blood was on his face and chest, his eyes looking at his dad with such relief and calmness.

"Henry… what have you done?" I asked lightly watching as he raised the knife to his face and licked a long line of blood of the blade. His eyes glued to my body as he did this as if trying to be seductive.

"What I have always wanted to do. He was a sheep, a sheep who kept getting in my way." he said slowly taking a step toward me and I just stood there, in shock at what I was seeing. I slowly shook my head.

"Henry this isn't you." he said and he hummed gently biting his lip some as he stared at me.

"It's always been me, Faline." he purred. "I just needed a push in the right direction." I was tense as I backed away some. He finally snapped and I was sure I was going to be next.

"So what… you killed your dad. Are you going to kill me too?" I asked as he backed me into the wall just beside the TV. He inhaled and exhaled loudly looking me over as he held the knife up to my chin, my head raising in response to get away from the tip of the blade.

"Kill you? Oh," he moaned gently leaning forward and sliding his tongue up my chin. My eyes shut in disgust as I felt his tongue over my left eye. "How could I ever hurt my voodoo queen, my god given solace?" Something was very wrong, this isn't him. No matter his hatred for his father, he wouldn't do this. I kept him leveled. He wouldn't do anything to risk being separated from me. He licked his lips and raised his hands to cup my breasts through my chest. It was rough and caused me to whimper in pain.

"Henry." I muttered feeling his hands pawing at me aggressively his mouth finding its way back to my neck. He gripped my breasts harder and my hands gripped his wrists as I cried out some. "Henry stop!"

"Is this how he takes you… Mother?" he asks innocently, yet it's icy and sadistic. Now my body freezes as we both look at each other, his eyes a deep gold. My eyes widened as I was faced with another one of the clown's children, my children. A low guttural noise emitted from his chest and with all my strength I shoved him back toward the direction of his dead father and made a run for the door. But something hard collides with my body as Henry tackled me to the ground and we shuffled and wrestle on the ground.

I find myself on my back staring up at Henry as he yells in my face.

"You're not very good at hunting, Mother, I have made that conclusion. You're not very good at anything besides breeding. So weak." he says holding me down, my dress riding up now from the struggle. I didn't even think that clown had the power to possess bodies of others, but maybe this was not all his doing. The children do have my abilities as well. If I can be possessed by the spirit inside me, who is to say the children can do that as well and if they can, they could easily hunt in the daylight or even publicly attack anyone. Henry chuckles now.

"Yes, the wheels are turning aren't they." he hissed raising his knife to my neck again and I do my best to try and throw him off with my hips. "No need to be afraid mother. If I can eat your flesh, embedded with fear. You'll be a part of us forever." I shook my head.

"You don't have to do this." I said and he tilted his head now pouting some.

"Humans and their groveling, no wonder you're so easy to kill. We will take this whole town." he said and I kept pushing back against his hips trying to get him off. I noticed Henry's face begin to wince as he if he looked like he was struggling to maintain his aggressive glare. I glanced down at our bodies to see the hard on forming from my exposed groin rubbing against his. Of course, Henry's body reacted to mine all the time. I continued to push against him and noticed his cock began to twitch and Henry's eyes shut as he groaned some and looked down.

"This body… what's happening to me?" he growled. I bit my lip chuckling some in my own amusement.

"Foolish child, you have to bend to the will of the body you possess." I said and if that was true, then that meant anybody they over can be hurt. I could never hurt Henry, but I had to get that clown out of his body somehow. How the hell do I even do that?

Maybe the same way I manage to trick the clown the first time I had given myself to him. I continued to move my hips with his and slowly he answered, moving his hips slowly against mine as well. He groaned slowly, eyes starting to cloud as he felt all the feelings Henry's body felt. He whimpered and groaned and started to push more into me wanting to feel more of this pleasure.

"Come on Henry. I need you inside me." I begged, and he looked down at me with confused and light-hearted eyes as his hunger and aggression faded away. He growled and leaned back now putting the knife down and quickly moving to part my legs wider. He tore my panties off and moved between my legs. In one push, he shoves himself inside me and I groaned holding myself together as he takes hold of my legs and thrusts upward. As he keeps thrusting, I stare at the ceiling doing my best focus myself. I watched as I feel that familiar cold shiver shoots up my spine, my body paling once more and I can feel it, the power.

I do not know what I really planned to do, but my objective was getting this thing out of Henry's body. I look down at Henry now and just my body take over. My hand reaches out and I grip the top of Henry's head hard causing him to roar out as light exits my hand. He recoils his body from mine and I just sit up now pushing back against his body as I now have him on his back. I began to pull up on him as if I was about to remove the top of his head from the rest of him. But I place my other hand on his stomach and I press down hard, my magic seeping into his stomach through his flesh. Henry's eyes go white as his mouth opens and something white begins to escape from him. In one quick swipe, I grab hold of the creature now standing up and staring as the monster takes the form of a young clown. My entire form is grey, my finger nails have grown and once more I have jewelry over my arms and legs. My hair is in twists swaying off my body and I can feel it. I can feel the power that has been protecting me all these years. So I can remove them from the body?

The clown is in the form of a young teenager who paws at my hand as I have his throat. He cannot free himself and I realize, he is powerless against me. But then again, I did bring him into this world.

"DON'T! NO MOTHER!" he shrieks out as I stare at him, eyes blank, emotionless. I raise my other hand gently caress his cheek. I can smell the blood and flesh of the innocent on him. I can smell myself on him. He is a part of me and he is my son. I give a gentle moan in sadness, as my nails slowly start to pierce his flesh. He roars out trying to free himself, but it is useless. "MOTHER DON'T! I'M SORRY I'LL BE GOOD!"

He begs for mercy, but I haven't any to give. The hand that had his throat moves to his face and starts to tear into his flesh as well. Slowly bits of his skin start to float into the air and evaporate and in on second, I just rip his face in half and his body just follows suit. It's like ripping tissue paper and his shriek echoes in my mind for a split second before the rest of him crumbles and evaporates into the air. And he vanishes away. I exhaled loudly as I felt something inside me vanish. Now there was nothing in my hands and I looked down at my grey palms and saw pieces of myself had faded.

"Faline?"

My mind is blank for a second and I turn and see Henry standing there confused and disheveled.

"I'm here." he said raising his hands out to me and I look at his palms, his human hands that will one day wither away and rot.

" _My blood sacrifice."_ I said lowly, reminding myself that he had given his blood to me therefore he had proven himself to me a trustworthy human. He nodded.

"Come back to me." he said raising his hands further out to me and taking light steps toward me and slowly I faced him and raised my hands to his. Our hands inched closer to one another before finally connecting. I heard the light thumping of my heart begin to beat once again and I closed my eyes and took even breaths before opening them once again. I saw Henry once more and looked down at my hands to see their chocolate tones staring at me. I was back. I blinked rapidly now and looked at Henry this time with distraught eyes and he just pulled me into a tight embrace. I closed my eyes, tears falling down them quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked sobbing.

"I'm good. What about you? What happened?" he asked pulling back and then he looked over my body and his eyes widened as he walked past me and into the living room. I turned and followed him slowly. His eyes just stared at his father's corpse and I just slowly took his hand.

"It was the clown… and the kids. They manipulated you into killing your father and one of them tried to take over your body. But I stopped them… and killed one of them." I concluded. Henry just stood there not saying anything for a long moment. He seemed unreadable and I moved in front of him taking his face.

"Hey… we will get through this." I said drawing his attention to me and he nodded slowly.

"We gotta get rid of him… I'll call Pat and Vic." he said slowly turning form me.

"Should we call Bill or the others?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. We'll tell them later. We can't have too many people know of this. I trust Vic and Pat, but I don't trust your friends." he said and I just nodded slowly. I could have argued with him that my friends have dealt with this drama and could help, but with everything that has happened, I honestly couldn't rely on Richie or Eddie to keep their mouths shut. Henry stopped in the doorway of the living room before turning and moving up to me and taking my face in his hands and kissing me hard and passionately. I replied to it ignoring the taste of blood on his lips. He pulled out and gazed at me before placing his forehead into mine for a moment.

"I could still see what that clown was doing while inside me. It was like I was locked away in my mind forced to watch my body move on its own. You had to do what you had to do to get it out of me." he said and I winced and shook my head.

"I promised the others I would keep them safe and you are no exception. I will do what I have to do to keep you safe." I promised and he just sighed kissing me once more. I somehow managed to give a gentle smile.

"You should probably shower and get this blood off you before calling the others." I advised and he nodded gently resting his hand on my neck and rubbing his thumb over my flesh.

"Come with me?" he asked and I glanced at the dead body on the chair.

"What about him?" I asked gently feeling as if I had to be secretive. Henry looked over his shoulder at his father and I could tell he was contemplating quite a lot and he looked back at me, I could tell he was tired.

"He's not going anywhere." he said before taking my hand and leading me down the hall and toward his bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

15

I stared at Henry's back as I gently ran my fingers over his sensitive flesh in the shower. The water helped wash away the blood and I hummed gently as I listened to him sniffle and sob quietly. I knew he was hurting, hurting for the loss of his father.

' _He was an asshole- a sadistic fuck, but he was still my dad'_

I gently ran the lathered wash cloth over his flesh. His back tensed, but he didn't move. He didn't make a sound. I gently turned him and he just silently faced me and looked down with dead eyes almost. I gently ran my fingers over his chest and neck and he just stood there. I didn't want to ask him what he was thinking, I didn't want to ask him how he felt. I knew he would tell me when he was ready. After we were both clean, Henry just sat on his bed looking down at his hands while I was on the phone with Pat.

"Can you come over? It's bad." I said lowly.

"Yeah, I'll go grab Vic and we'll be over." he said.

"Thank you." I said and moved back into the living room. Henry had managed to hide a pair of my shorts and a shirt from months ago, so I wore them. I moved back over to his bed and squatted down in front of his legs slowly taking his hands and looking up at him.

"Hey," I said gently and he halfway glanced at me before looking back down at our hands, "you are not responsible for any of this." He had to know that. He shook his head.

"Before that thing took over my body, I had killed him. It was all me." he responded, his tone flat and emotionless. I looked down some thinking of his words. "Even as I heard the voices in my head, it was still me." I inhaled softly and nodded standing up and gently pulling him into me hugging his body some. His arms wrapped around my waist quietly and he just sighed as he nuzzled into my body.

"What's done is done. Someone asks about him, you haven't seen him." I replied and he just nodded quietly not saying a word. Once Pat and Vic were at the door, I let them in and they both walked in wearing ripped cutoff jeans and t-shirts. Once they saw the living room they both paused, eyes widened as they stared at the pale corpse of Butch Bowers.

"Oh damn." Pat said and Vic looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The children got to Henry and possessed him. Made this happen." I replied. I figured they didn't need to know the order of which everything happened.

"Where's Henry?" Pat asked and coming down the hall, was Henry in a red sleeveless shirt and jeans.

"Right here. We gotta move the body, burn it, make sure there's no way anyone can find him. Faline, there's bleach and towels in the kitchen. Wipe everything down. We'll burn the towels too." he instructed. We were in a split daze for a moment not expecting commands to be given so quickly. Henry looked at his friends.

"Move your fucking asses." he said and Pat and Vic nodded and we began to move. Blankets and gasoline were gathered. That's as much as I could see as Henry and Vic carried the corpse to Pat's truck.

"So these kids, they can possess people now?" Pat asked me as I scrubbed the floors which were doused in bleach. The smell was thick. I nodded.

"If you're not careful yes, but I can remove them." I assured and he crossed his arms and nodded patting my shoulder some.

"If things get too ugly, with Henry I mean, you know you can come to me, anytime right?" he asked. I lifted my head in thought of his words before looking up at him.

"Yeah." I replied softly and he nodded.

"Pat, let's go!" Henry yelled from outside and he looked over his shoulder and sauntered outside. Henry was in the door way and I looked at him.

"We aren't going too far." he said and I nodded.

"Be careful." I said and he nodded.

"You too." he said and closed the door. I left the windows open as I cleaned the entire living room and kitchen and hell the entire house. With two guys living here, it wasn't necessarily sanitary. Since Henry was gone, I waited for him to return before burning the clothes in the sink.

"We should get together with Bill and the other's tomorrow," I said to the three. "We won't tell anyone what happened here tonight, because it will not change anything. The clown is back and he has help. We are going to stop it. Stay safe, keep any weapon you can. They still need fear to survive, without it there's no hunt. Stay in groups if you have to. It's easier for them if you're alone." Pat and Vic nodded before saying their good byes and heading home. I hoped they survived. Once everything was quiet, we just moved back to Henry's room and shut the door. Everything was locked and all the lights were out. It was just darkness now. I slid off my pants and slid into the bed with Henry and we just embraced each other in the warmth of his bed.

"Why don't we just run away." he said softly and I looked at him with gentle eyes.

"And go where?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Anywhere. We just buy bus tickets, pack some bags and just leave Derry." he said and I stared at his face for a moment caressing his cheek. It would be so easy, but who is to say the clown won't find us.

"We don't get to turn our backs on those who need us the most." I said gently lightly kissing his lips. For once he gave a sarcastic chuckle and it was progress nonetheless.

"I knew you'd say some smart shit like that." he said caressing my body some. I nodded and chuckled.

"I know things are scary now, but we know how to kill them, the children, the clown, anyone who comes against us." I said and he nodded, with sad eyes.

"Yes, you. You're our secret weapon which that fucker knows. It's going to be coming after you with everything it's got." he said and I nodded leaning in to him.

"And I will be ready. Right after school, I plan to take Ben with me to the library and see if there's anything we can find out. After that, we get together with Bill and the others to devise a plan. Together we are all strong so we know he will try and get to us one by one to separate us." I replied gently. His eyes were drowsy and I could tell he was exhausted.

"No matter what happens, I just want you and I to come out on the other side." he said and I nodded.

"And we will." I replied and we closed our eyes and let sleep embrace us.

' _I am so proud of you my child. Every day, you grow stronger, every day it grows weaker.'_

The next morning, we got up, ate cereal, and drove to school in silence. Henry was blasting my radio and I just let him. However, it was absolute craziness once we arrived. Police were standing in front of the school talking to teachers and our principal. Henry and I were walking towards the school doors and slowly our hands curled into each other as we walked in, faces calm and collective as if nothing even happened. We stopped by my locker and Henry just looked around.

"What the hell is this?" he asked looking around at the cops walking about. I inhaled slowly.

"Probably here because of Lance." I replied. Henry looked at me curiously.

"Something happen at that party I should know about?" he asked and I removed one of my textbooks and nodded.

"Our youngest son, Axel, mauled the fuck out of him and ate his face at the party last night." I said in a pretty self-explanatory tone. His eyes widened now and he leaned in to me.

"What the shit? When were you going to tell me this?" he whispered harshly and I looked at him.

"When things calmed down… besides he deserved it." I said and he sighed.

"I didn't like the guy, but no one deserves to be killed by that thing." he said and I shrugged.

"He attempted to rape me. Axel was protecting me." I said and Henry just stared at me for a moment before slowly running his hand down his mouth looking around more.

"So when do I get to meet our little pride and joy?" he asked and I just glanced at him before suddenly seeing Mike and Beverly approaching us.

"Ya'll hear what happened?" Mike asked and Henry stood beside me now as we both faced the two.

"What?" he asked. Bev lifted her head some, eyes big.

"Lance was found dead at Sally Weather's party last night." she said. Henry just had his hands crossed.

"Huh, well that's a damn shame." he said and Mike looked him over suspiciously.

"You don't seem too upset." he said and Henry shook his head.

"Nope." he replied.

"Look we all know you didn't like him, but you could have a little compassion." Beverly said with attitude. Henry scoffed.

"Sorry, but I'm all out of fucking compassion right now." he said aggressively before walking off down the hall. Bev and Mike watched with shock and then looked at me. I could tell he still had some raw emotions hidden deep down inside him about his dad. He was a walking fuse.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mike asked.

"We had our own run in with the clown last night. We're okay, but we're just on edge, it attacked us at Henry's place." I replied and that's all I would say on that. Bev just hugged me now.

"Oh my god. I totally understand." she said pulling back and looking me over. "You were at the party last night. Did you see any of them, the clowns?" I looked down avoiding her face. I couldn't tell them about Axel either, not yet at least.

"No. I left once Gretta started to annoy me." I lied, and she nodded looking down some with anger in her eyes.

"Fucking Gretta." she whispered. The bell rang and we all looked up. "I'll see you guys at lunch, we can talk then." Without any other words she walked off. I closed my locker and turned to see Mike still standing there, his eyes upset.

"I never thought of you to be a liar, Faline." he said. I looked him over some.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Come on, Fay. I can see it all over your face something happened at that party, hell maybe it had something to do with whatever you said happened at Bower's place. You can talk to me. We are all in this together." Right now, the less people know about what happened with Lance and Henry's dad, the better.

"Nothing happened. Right now you just gotta trust me, the least you know, the better." I replied. He sighed and looked away before shaking his head some more. "I care about you Mike, I care about all of you." He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I care about you too." he said before we embraced each other.

"Come on kids, get to class." A teacher called out and we broke our hug and separated.

Author's Notes

hope everyone's enjoying. Coming up soon we get to see Faline vs. Possessed Gretta.


	16. Chapter 16

16

The school was alive with chatter as cops were talking to students mostly who were at the party. I wondered if my name would come up or if anyone noticed I was there. On my way to my second class, I noticed two cops were talking to Henry. I avoided eye contact with him as to not cause any attention to myself. Once everyone was switching classes again, I was back at my locker and Henry was with me.

"They asked about my father. I told them he went out and that I hadn't seen him since last night. I drove his car to the bottom of the lake before you got up this morning. I don't know if they bought it or not." he informed and I nodded.

"How are you feeling? I know not good, but I still want to ask." I said lowly looking around some and he nodded and sighed.

"I thought I was going to throw up as they talked about him. I held it together." he said and out of the corner of my eye Beverly and Bill were approaching us.

"Hey ya'll eating lunch in the court yard or cafeteria?" Bill asked and I shrugged.

"Up to ya'll. I don't care at this point." I said and they nodded and the four of us began to walk. Bill and Bev's hands were laced together while Henry's arm lazily wrapped around my neck.

"You guys hear about Lance?" Bill finally asked.

"Yep." Henry replied lowly and Bill looked at me.

"Fay, you went to that party, do you know what happened could it have been It?" he asked and I knew I couldn't keep this a secret for too long. Together we were strong but if I continued to remain quiet and they suspected I was lying in such a dire situation the trust between all of us could be broken. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said lowly before suddenly Gretta and her two followers stopped right in front of us with her hands on her hips. The four of us looked her over.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Lance was killed at Sally's party and I KNOW you had something to do with it." she said. I was annoyed enough and I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't play stupid. He was all over you last night. You went upstairs and he followed you." she said just loud enough for everyone to hear and stop to listen.

"Gretta you have no right to accuse Faline of anything." Beverly said.

"Shut up slut!" Gretta snapped before looking at me. "First you run Jarred off… then Lance is crawling after your skanky snatch and he ends up dead. God you're like a walking plague." I stared at her for a long moment before turning to Henry and holding up my back pack to him. Confused, he takes hold of my backpack straps and I just began to unzip it quite calmly. Henry just stares at my face intently no clue of what I was preparing to do.

"See you got nothing to say. I knew you did something." she snapped.

"Shut your fucking mouth Gretta!" Beverly snapped with Bill holding her back.

"Bev stop she's not worth it." he said and as the two argued, I reached in to my bag and pulled out my History book. It was big, and it was thick and I was going to slam it right in her face. Henry finally caught on and gripped one of my hands as it held the book.

"Come on, there are other ways to solve this problem." he said lowly. My jaw clenched as I looked down at my book. He was right, hitting her in the face with a weapon could get me arrested and right now that wasn't what we needed.

"So what did you do, Faline? Huh, you suck his dick and then kill him?" Gretta snapped. I growled lowly and let the book go before suddenly turning and speeding right up to her.

With my fist clenched I slammed it right in her face not once, not twice, but three times until I heard her nose crack against my knuckles. It happened so fast that no one seemed to see it coming. She stumbled back on the ground and screamed loudly covering her face as blood was smearing all over her. I looked back at her two friends who just shook like the little school girls they were and they just ran off down the hall. My eyes cut down to Gretta who was still screaming. I could have said something threatening, but my bloodied fists said enough. Henry moved over to me and wrapped an arm around my hips.

"Come on let's go wash the blood off you." he said and I glanced back at Beverly and Bill who were still standing there in awe.

"Oh shit." Bill finally said. My hand was trembling and I felt my mind going everywhere. Would the police arrest me for hitting that bitch? Oh who knows. There was so much going on, I was hoping it would be over looked. But we would see. What was happening to me? I never thought I would ever hit someone like that. Maybe I have finally snapped and am angry about everything that's happened. It being back, my murderous brood running around hiding in the darkness preparing lord knows what, and my friends most likely being in danger due to an act of revenge. I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that Henry and I were in another room. I looked up and around to see a familiar yet forbidden room. Couches and a tv were off to our left with a fridge, sink and coffee maker to our right. There was a table right in front of us.

"Henry what the hell are we doing in the teacher's lounge?" I asked looking at him as he locked the door and slowly removing his shirt. My eyes followed the shirt as it was thrown to the side.

"Just seeing you hit that bitch has made me so hard." he announced turning to me and suddenly raising me up off the ground. I gasped and held on to him.

"Henry are you crazy we could get caught." I whispered as he motioned us toward the long leather couch and lied me down on it.

"Then I want whoever manages to break into that door to see my white ass as I plow you into next week." he said and before I could process his words, his mouth crashed onto my lips. A part of me felt now was not the time for such things, especially with the creature lurking about. But his lips were so dominating and firm as his hands moved up my shirt and twisted my nipple hard. I hissed lowly feeling my fingers start to raise up and caress his face hard. He took my bloody, bruised hand and licked Gretta's blood off me.

I wasn't ready for that, but it definitely sparked something inside me. Our lips captured each other's once more and I ran my hands down his bare chest. His skin was so warm, so soft. I hadn't realized how much I missed his body so closed to mine, in heated passion. His hands moved down my body toward my pants and I lifted my hips up once he had them unbuttoned and unzipped. I wiggled out of them and knew he had tossed them away. He next went for my shirt as I played with getting his pants off. He moved out of his pants and I let my shirt leave my body. He unhooked my bra and let it slide of the couch. There was a green pillow a few inches above our heads and Henry pulled it down so I could rest my heads on it.

His lips moved down to roll over my nipples and I hummed softly as he bit down on my now hardened nubs. I felt his hand between my legs slowly teasing my clit as he did this. I cried out feeling my insides throb slowly. My body felt on fire as he continued to tease me. My hand moved down between our bodies as well and gently rubbed against his crotch slowly. He gave a low groan in response and gently bit down on my nipple. I gasped at the feeling and finally knew I had enough teasing. Especially in the teacher's lounge, we had little time. I began to tug at his boxers signaling I was ready, and Henry smiled some as he began to pull his boxers off. Once they were gone he moved to pull my panties down slowly. I raised my legs up high so he could pull them off easily. His tongue gave the back of my heal a slowly lick and I had to hold back from giggling. Once my panties were off, I spread them out so he could move back between them. He paused for a moment and stared down at me, his eye seemed to be looking over my face.

"What?" I asked curiously and he just gave a warm smile before kissing the tip of my nose. I blinked some in surprise and looked up at him.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." he said gently and I looked him over with serious eyes before nodding.

"I know that." I said gently and he sighed some pecking my lips gently.

"I can take care of you." he whispered and I nodded caressing his cheek.

"I know that." I whispered kissing him deeply and wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into me.

Author's Notes

I know we haven't seen Pennywise yet, but he's coming!


	17. Chapter 17

17

The room was filled with my pants and moans. Henry grunted and moaned out his head, leaned back on a pillow as he watched me bounce my body up and down atop of his. He bit his lip as he took hold of my hips, my hands resting on his.

"Oh fuck." he cries out lowly as our bodies smack against each other. I now began to grind my body slowly smirking at his eyes fluttering closed. "God, just like that. Yes, yes, yes!" The noises he emitted fueled greatly. All of our clothes were gone. Someone could easily catch us, but in this moment we did not care. We both needed this, we needed this release. His hands moved from my hips and just curled into my own. My body was on fire and the heat radiating off him made me feel even better.

He sat up; causing my body to dip back a bit and he kissed me hard and aggressively. I inhaled some not expecting that. He broke the kiss and looked my face over

"Turn around?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." I replied.

Normal POV

Mike was moving down the hall, books in hand. He was looking for Fay and Henry. Bill told him he had decked Gretta in the face. Hell the entire school was talking about it. He was worried Faline may have finally snapped and is letting out all her raw emotions out on people. He wanted to make sure she was still with them. With that spirit inside her and what happened years ago, he couldn't be certain if she was going to be the same after this next fight. He had been keeping his feelings for her dormant out of respect for freaking Henry Bowers, but she was still his friend. Hell he was skipping class to go find her now. She had better be okay. A soft cry made him suddenly pause and look around. Did he just hear that right? He looked down the empty hall that had only one door on the right and it was the teacher's lounge. Someone was crying? Were they hurt? Was it the clown maybe trying to lure him? No. It wouldn't get him. But the crying it felt so real. He took a few steps down the hall before he felt a hand hit his chest making him jump. It was Richie.

"Hey man what are you doing come on. Roll call has started and Ms. Burk is looking for you." he said. Mike looked down the hall once more noticing the sounds had stopped. To him that was a sign that it was probably a trap. He nodded and followed Richie down the hall.

"So what do you think of all this?" Mike asked. Richie knew what he meant and he shook his head.

"It's only a matter of time before they come for us. That clown… clown kids? I don't think us being fearless will stop them this time." he said and Mike sighed.

"We just gotta stick together. Together we are strong." he said.

"Yeah say that to the rest of the town who doesn't know the secret… people were just starting to trust each other and now this." he said and shook his head. Mike nodded.

"We're going to find a way to kill it and when we do. It'll be over. For good." he said raising his fist to him and Richie gave a mild confident smile and bumped his smaller fist against his.

Faline's POV

I could feel Henry deep in my body. God he felt amazing. He would thrust slow and then speed it up ramming into me with such speed.

"Shit. I'm so close." I panted out feeling the pleasure building inside my body.

"Me too." he panted leaning over me and wrapping one arm around my body and the other on the arm rest. I turned to face him a bit and felt his cheek pressing into mine. After a few more thrusts our eyes shut tight as I cried out. He moaned against me and our bodies started to spasm a bit. My eyes fluttered open as I felt his thrusts slowing down. I gave a gentle whine and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, there's always later to continue." he said against my cheek and he pulled out and we maneuvered our bodies so that I was lying on top of him. We were both quiet. His body is still warm and it sooths me. He gently strokes my hair and I could fall asleep. "You don't think we could make another monster could we?" He sounded mildly worried, but I wasn't. I shook my head.

"No. The clown pushed out all the clowns before coming out last. I think if he's gone we will be safe." I said and he nodded. There was more silence now.

"So now that the clown is out of you, that means you can get pregnant now." he said softly and I thought about his words.

"I don't know." I replied, but deep down, I knew I could. We knew we couldn't stay like this for long. So we got dressed and left the lounge. His hand curled into mine.

"I love you." he said suddenly and I looked at him not expecting that. I smiled.

"I love you." I replied and he smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me in, and letting our forehead gently nuzzle one another. School went on and I wasn't called to the principal's office. Maybe today would be my lucky day. After school, I met with Ben for a short moment to let him know to meet me at the library. Henry and I then walked to my car.

"So… want me to drop you off at your place?" I asked. I was pretty sure he would not be too helpful with finding information on this town. He shook his head.

"No. Drop me off at Vic's. You and Ben go the library, see what you fine and then we can meet up at your place, everyone." he said. I nodded and we took off. I dropped Henry off and as he stepped out of the car he leaned into the window of my side.

"7 tonight?" he asked. I nodded.

"7." I agreed and he leaned in and kissed me before I took off. I was driving slowly toward the town. I wanted to think a bit on the road and driving usually gives me some peace. I was passing the butcher shop and saw a police car standing beside it. The window was smashed and the owner was talking to an officer. Was the place robbed?

I glanced to my right and immediately did a double take as I saw Axel standing in the grass a few feet from the forest. I stopped my car quick, and cut it off. I placed my keys in my pocket and got out of the car. I moved around it wondering if I was seeing things, but there he was standing closer to the forest now. He just looked at me as if spaced out, eyes drifted a part some.

"Axel." I said gently and he just stood there, blinking some. I took a few steps toward him and he turned and began to prance off into the trees. I could hear soft jingles as he did so. "Axel wait!"

He was the key, the key to figuring out the plans of the clown. He has yet to show his face and I knew once he did, it wouldn't be good. I started to run after him and into the trees. Maybe I can save him, somehow. He's not like the other clowns, I just know it. I can talk to him.

"Axel please!" I called out following the soft jingles. I moved deeper into the forest. I wasn't stupid, I would not be lured to heavily. But I guess if I followed him now, this was being lured. So I paused and looked around at the trees around me.

"I am your mother! I am not going to hurt you, but I need you to come to me." I said looking around. Before I could even get another word out I feel a burst of pain erupt from my body and I yell out as my body collides with a tree and I look at my shoulder to see meat cleaver lodged into my shoulder. My eyes widened as I felt my heart pounding and pain flood my body. I lifted my shaking left hand touched the handle only to yell out at the heightened pain that filled my body and I dropped to one knee in pain. I saw something moving out of the corner of my eyes and I look forward to see…

"Gretta?" I asked. In her hands were two large knives in her hands.

"Hi there." she said and I panted heavily staring at her noticing her broken nose. There were bandages over it, but what concerned me were her eyes. Her dead eyes were like Henry… when that clown had taken over his body.

"Gretta… this isn't you." I said. She smirked walking closer to me. My eyes just looked at the knives in her hands.

"Bingo. The name's Lizzie." she purred. Lizzie, like Lizzie Borden, the famed female killer I had read about in the library last year. Were these kids taking names of things I have experienced? First Axel and now this? She scoffed. "So you're mommy dearest who actually managed to kill Ajax." Yep. James Remar's character from the Warriors was my favorite.

I panted some feeling my mind spinning from the blood that's pooled into my shirt now.

"You aren't so scary from where I'm standing." she said. I looked her over some. Why would the children even need to possess bodies? Is that a trait from me? I am powerful with this spirit inside me. Maybe they too are more powerful when possessing a body. Or weak. Still too many questions and now was not the time to get lost in thought. "So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to one by one destroy your friends with their greatest fears."

I stared at her for a long moment processing her words before looking at my shoulder. My heart beat had slowed down and my body was calming itself. I pressed my hand to my bloody shirt and removed it looking at the blood that coated my hand perfectly.

' _Your daughter speaks to you like she's grown, telling you what she gonna do.'_

I shivered some and looked back up at Lizzie very slowly.

"I don't think so." I responded, before ripping the cleaver out of my shoulder and moving to swipe at her stomach my entire body pushing forward to stand up. Lizzie jumps back and I swiftly spin around kicking her back to the ground. I did not know I could do that, but I did not question it. She flew across the ground, dropping her knives.

She looked up at me almost stunned and I just glared down at her kicking both the knives toward her.

"You children need some major disciplining." I replied, the familiar shiver moving up my body. My grip on the cleaver tightened. "I'm happy to oblige."


	18. Chapter 18

18

I don't know where this new found energy came from, but from looking at the girl whose face I busted not too long ago, as well as her being possessed, I knew one thing for sure, I was sick and tired of this clown bullshit.

Lizzie stared up at me carefully, eyes flaring as she scrambled to grab the knives.

"It's obvious that your father isn't showing his face because he is using you all to do his work for him." I stared. She grunted as she charged at me swiping and attempting to cut me with the knives. I merely moved out of the way of each swipe dodging her moved. I stepped to the side quickly and sliced the back of her neck causing her to yelp. It wasn't a deep cut yet. Somehow I managed to barely break the skin. It must be the powers that are causing me to have such precision. She stumbled a bit touching the back of her neck and turning to me. "Maybe he wants you to bring him his victims so he doesn't have to hunt. Maybe he wants me to kill you all first and while we are at each other's throats, he is doing the real damage."

I was hoping to get a reaction out of her, or somehow make her give up knowledge of Pennywise's plans. She let out a roar a she charged at me again moving with such speed; I barely managed to dodge her. I felt a violent burn in my right leg and I jumped back and looked down to see a line of blood falling from a diagonal gash below my knee. I stared at it for a moment before looking up at her.

"You can't stop us. You're not strong enough. We are going to devour their flesh and feast on your fear!" she screamed. I pushed off the ground in that moment, my body gliding through the air at her and in one swift movement, I slashed at her stomach. She screeched and flew back into the sky landing on a tree branch high in the trees. I stared at her and scoffed.

"You think you can defeat me… you're nothing. You can't even fight me in your real form. You have to hide in a human's body to even wound me." I taunted. Her lips quivered in a snarl, her blue eyes rolling into the back of her head and gold eyes replaced them. Her teeth began to shift and form large grotesque jaws. She threw the knives away and I was tense at the sight.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she roared pushing her body off the tree trunk and flying right towards me. I let go of everything inside me, everything that made me human. I let the darkness take hold of me and allowed my magic to fill me. I raised my arms noticing the deep grey complexion. My claws immediately took hold of Lizzie's face and immediately, I tore Gretta's skin down the middle as if she were tissue paper. She screamed viciously as I swung her body around and I watched a white form fly through the air and roll onto the ground. I stared at her for a moment, with Gretta's lifeless body torn in two in my hands. I didn't even acknowledge that she was ripped in half from face to groin. My attention was on the clown that was slowly rolling onto her back. I dropped the body and started to walk towards, claws extended, hair floating some in the air as my powers radiated from my body. I could hear drums and chanting in my mind. Each step I took, left the grass dead.

The clown Lizzie, looked just like Pennywise except she had two long orange locks falling over her shoulders. She looked up at me, gold eyes faded to blue innocent eyes. She gasped and trembled before me.

"So it's true… you have emotions just like me." I said, tone flat and dead. "Just like Ajax… you can die like me." These weren't my kids. These were just more killers connected to that clown was going to kill more and more people. Derry isn't a big town. If they succeed who knows how many more towns they could attack and terrorize? No it ends here.

"I'm not afraid of you." she whimpered and I nodded.

"I believe you. But unlike you, your lack of fear doesn't weaken me!" I yelled raising my hands planning to grab and rip her apart like I did her brother.

"STOP!" I hear a small voice call out and I pause in my movements to see Axel standing there between us, his small arms out and his eyes a deep brown. "Please don't kill her momma! She's my sister!"

"Get out of my way." I demanded darkly. Now he began to bawl his eyes out. I tilted my head to the side and watched him just wrap his arms around me burying his body into my stomach rubbing his face into my shirt.

"Please mommy!" he replied hugging me tighter and I stared at him for a moment before letting my eyes glance over at Lizzie with a hard stare.

"Why do you possess bodies?" I asked Lizzie backed away into a tree that stopped her from crawling any further.

"I-it's so we can lure children and kids to father. If they trust us then they will be even tastier when they find out they are about to be killed and the very people they depend on for protection and love are the ones sending them to their deaths." she explained. I frowned deeper at her and she jumped at the mere stare of my eyes.

"You have two choices, you can either go and try and survive another day before I eventually kill you, or…" I growled before I could feel my powers going dormant once more and I felt the warmth of the sun on my flesh once more as I reverted back to normal. I looked down at Axel who stared up at me with a wet face. "you both can help me fight your "father"."

"What? You must be joking! I cannot betray the creature who created me." Lizzie snapped and Axel raised his small hands wanting me to pick him up and I raised him in my arms staring at him, not really registering her words.

"What do you want to do?" I asked and he just leaned in to me and hugged me.

"I want to stay with you." he muffled into my neck. I looked at Lizzie.

"But he didn't create you. I created you. Without me you'd be nothing!" I snapped at her holding Axel to me. She looked at me carefully as if pouting. "But you are my child whether you believe it or not. A part of me is inside you. You are not just a monster."

As I spoke, I felt my powers moving into the ground taking hold of any dead body that buried inside the ground.

"But if you choose to be one then I will not hold back in killing you or the remaining 12 monsters and your dad." I stated watching as the ground slowly ripped a part around us. Lizzie looked around wide eyed at what was going on. Axel held me tighter while I just stared at the demon clown. Decomposed bodies groaned and rasped as they clawed their way through the earth. Most of them were skeletons with some of their rotten flesh still attached to them. Bugs and worms were crawling through their bodies. They let out dry rasps and gasps and Lizzie huffed and puffed some.

"Fuck you." she spat. Axel whimpered.

"Lizzie." he whispered in fear, and I just stared at her for a moment, eyes emotionless. Henry's face appeared in my mind as did Patrick and Vic. Then I saw Billy and Mike and Bev and then the rest of our friends. Last I saw Belch and Georgie and Jarred. She has made her decision and I would not ask twice. Immediately decomposed hands shot from the ground around Lizzie's ankles holding her as the creatures began to move upon her. With my powers flowing through their bodies, my light flowed in each of them. I merely turned and began to walk away listening to the growls and roars of the creatures as they began to pull and rip at her flesh. She would fight, but she would not win. I held Axel close to me knowing he was watching, knowing this too could happen to him.

Normal POV

Ben was standing at the library now waiting for Faline. He had been there for about an hour and was growing a bit nervous. She never missed a date to get together especially if it involved the clown. He saw a truck screech to a halt in front of the building. It was Henry and his friends in Patrick's truck.

"Hey, you and Faline finished reading yet?" Henry asked in his usual aggressive tone. Ben shook his head.

"She never showed up." he said. Henry tensed at this immediately.

"Get Billy and the others and meet me at her place." he said before driving off.

Faline's POV

I felt my powers fading from the lifeless bodies once they did their job and they collapsed into piles of dead flesh. I arrived back at my car and set Axel down on his feet. He stared up at me with watery eyes and I just looked at him.

"You must make a choice. You can either stay with me or go back to the sewers." I said and he sniffled looking up at me for a moment before leaning in and just resting his body submissively into my own. I just stared down at him for a moment before looking up at my car. "Come."

This was all I said before moving to my car. He followed without question and got inside.


	19. Chapter 19

19

As I drove, I couldn't help but glance back and forth from the road to Axel. His small face was planted in my window, his eyes exploring the trees that past us swiftly. I did not know how dangerous he was, but I had to assume he had enough power like Ajax or Lizzie or even that clown or me. His innocence and his youth could be his greatest weapon. As I turned into my old neighborhood, I noticed familiar cars in my driveway. Bill and the others were here. Even Pat and Vic were here. I slowed my car and parked a few houses away. As soon as they saw Axel they would flip. They would be afraid and try and hurt him and I knew from experience, he could kill the all. I cut off the car and Axel looked up at me with curious blue eyes.

"Axel, I need you to be honest. Would you ever hurt me?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head immediately, a jingle of bells sounding as he did this. I nodded turning to face him and he was small enough to turn his entire body in the seat and look at me. "The creature who raised you wants you to kill for him. My friends, my family, are planning to stop him." He gave a dramatic gasp.

"They want to kill my daddy!" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, he is our enemy. He wants to kill me and the man who is really your father." I explained. He tilted his head, causing another jingle to sound in the air.

"Kill you? Wait, he's… not my daddy?" he asked. I tensed a bit. How the hell do I even explain this to him. I slowly shook my head.

"No. The creature who raised you didn't create you. You came from my body, my womb." I said placing my hands gently over my stomach. "Even though I did not get to carry you for 9 months, you are still my child."

I could feel the connection we shared, the bond that made me protective over him. Axel looked down nibbling on his hand a bit in thought before slowly crawling over the seats and sitting in my lap.

"I don't care, I just want to stay with you." he said softly. His head leaned into my chest and I sighed hoping he truly understood what was going on. He gripped the fabric of my shoulder that was stained in blood. Slowly, I looked toward my house and saw Henry standing on my front porch smoking a cigarette. I definitely missed the library run with Ben. I flashed my headlights and caught Henry's attention. He immediately jumped off my porch and jogged to me. My heart was pounding in fear as I opened the door and moved to sit Axel on my seat.

"Stay here." I replied and got out of the car. I left the door open as Henry confronted me. Within seconds, his eyes were filled with concern.

"What happened?" he asked his face moving all around me. The worry in his tone brought me comfort. I sighed and leaned into him, his arms wrapping around my hips.

"Got a little sidetracked." I replied and his eyes hardened some.

"The clown?" he asked and I shook my head.

"One of the children. I killed it though." I replied, and he closed his eyes, giving off a sigh of relief.

"Good. We need to get you cleaned up. Everyone's waiting inside, why are you parked so far out here?" he replied. I took a step back toward the car.

"Because of him." I replied, and Henry shook his head confused. Slowly, Axel's clown shoes landed on the street with a bounce and I reached down and took his hand and guided him around the car door. Henry's eyes widened as he looked down at the small clown.

"What the hell?" he whispered, harshly and I raised my hand up toward him.

"This Axel, Henry. This is one of our kids." I replied. Henry looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wh- I-." he fumbled over his words while looking from both Axel to me.

"He is not going to hurt me or you." I said. Axel looked at me as if confused by my words and I slowly picked him up in my arms. Immediately, he wrapped his arms and legs around my neck and waist and I walked up to Henry. He took a step back and I used one hand to grab his.

"He has my human emotions- our emotions. All the children do, but they are too far gone to really tap into them." I explained. Henry's hand was shaking a bit and I could tell he was afraid. I carefully moved up to him, Henry's eyes hard on Axel's form as we drew closer. Axel hid his face into the side of my neck as we were finally close. "Henry… I won't let anyone hurt him."

That was not a sign of needing help, but a bold statement I would stand by and Henry knew this. Henry took some even breaths looking at Axel.

"So you're the trouble maker huh?" he asked carefully and Axel slowly looked at him, his eye left eye staying in place, while his right eye moved down and up to look him over. "Uh… your mom told me you kept her safe from a bad guy who tried to hurt her."

Axel finally turned his head to stare at Henry and he gave a careless shrug.

"Axel, this is Henry. He helped me make you." I replied in an awkward tone. Henry gave a nervous chuckle and now we were just standing there. I wondered what we should do now. But instead, Axel just shot his hand out and Henry and I both gasped as his white gloved hand just touched Henry's face. The tips barely grazed his cheek, and so I slowly stepped closer, so Axel's palm could fully touch Henry's cheek. Henry just gazed at the child with a light gasp as the two just stared at each other for a moment.

"I feel him… like you I feel you mommy." Axel says gently. I hoped that was a good thing. Henry's hand slowly lifted and I watched as he placed it over Axel's hand. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah… I feel something." he replied lowly. I slowly smiled and leaned in letting my forehead press into Henry's. We were in this together now. Slowly Axel pushed his face between ours, so our foreheads grazed his red locks.

"Now we have to get Bill and the others on board." I replied. Henry leaned back with a wince.

"They're not going to like this. He's still a part of that thing." he said. I looked at Axel to see him looking up at me with traces of fear. My friends wouldn't be wrong for being upset about his existence, but maybe he was the key to ending all of this. With him on our side, we may have some type of advantage.

"They won't have a choice." I said looking up at Henry now. I could tell he was unsure of all of this, but he still took my hand and we began to move toward my house together. Axel remained attached to me as we moved toward my house. I had to remember it was my house. I was in control here.

Within 30 minutes, I was sitting on one of my kitchen table chairs with Axel sitting on my lap. Henry was standing behind me with his arms crossed. Across the room on the couch was everyone else with wide eyes, and tensed bodies. Axel just chewed on his hand a bit looking at them all. I told them everything, from my miscarriage to the children able to possess bodies. I told them one of them attacked Henry and made him kill his father. I even told them what Lizzie told me about how they planned to use adults to lure children in to their deaths.

"So that's the whole story. There are twelve clown children left. If the clown is using them to possess people then that means he is still too weak to hunt. With your help we can take them down quickly before more people go missing." I replied. Gretta and Butch were already gone, but that didn't mean anyone else had to go missing. Everyone just stared at me for a bit and Richie was the first to shake his head.

"This is fucking insane! How do we know that clown isn't spying for that damned clown!" he snapped. Axel let out a growl and hissed lowly at the accusations which made everyone lean back some. I hugged him to me.

"Because he knows my power... he knows if he betrays me what could possibly happen to him." I answered looking down at Axel who now looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"You can kill me." he replied with the same amount of innocence. Henry took a step forward.

"Look guys we don't have that many options. Axel can probably point out any of the monsters in disguise and can kill them. We know how, that never changed. We were sorely outnumbered before but with him here, we may have a chance to stop this before it begins again." he explained.

"It already began when they killed Gretta and your father." Vic said. I looked at Bill.

"You all are my friends and I promised I would protect you, all of you." I said. Bill looked completely unsure and afraid. Axel immediately looked up inhaling the air. He could smell all of their fear.

"How do we know that he won't hurt any of us?" Mike asked on edge, and I leaned over looking at Axel.

"Everyone you see in this room, you are not to eat or hurt ever." I replied. Axel pouted, crossing his arms in my hold and shook some.

"Fine." he said.

"Oh yeah like we're supposed to believe it." Eddie asked.

"Hey! We don't have a lot of options. You pansies want to sit around and piss your pants fine. We'll risk our lives to save this town." Henry snapped. Patrick shook his head walking up to him.

"Hey WE aren't letting you get into trouble alone." he said motioning to Vic and himself. The slender blonde nodded and walked over to us.

"It's senior year. If we're going to get killed it might as well be doing something violent like beating the crap out of a demon clown." he explained. Henry smirked at them both before looking down at me. I smiled at them both.

"They're right." Ben said catching all of our attentions. We looked at him now. "It's back and we were stupid to think it wouldn't come. Faline risked her life for us last time. I could at least risk my life for her."

Mike nodded crossing his arms.

"Me too." he said. Beverly and Bill looked at each other, their hands curling together before looking at me.

"We're in." Bill said. Eddie and Richie looked at each other before Richie groaned.

"God your mom owes me so many chocolate chip cookies!" he replied and Eddie nodded.

"Let's do it." he said. Now I looked at Stanley. His eyes were still wide, body still as he just looked at Axel. He was completely traumatized and there was nothing I could do to help.

"Stanley, I won't ask you to do anything for me that you don't want to do. It's okay to be afraid." I replied. Stanley finally closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. Axel shook his head staring at him in confusion.

"If I back out now... it'll probably come for me first." he said. I didn't have the answer to that, but I wouldn't be surprised if one of the clowns did. "We need to just go to the sewers and destroy it this time. For good. Forever." I looked up at Henry and then looked at Bill.

"Agreed." I replied. Ben took a step forward.

"I found some books in the library about voodoo magic and blood magic. Maybe tomorrow you and I can figure out everything you can do to stop the creatures without you getting hurt." he said.

"And the rest of us will come up with a plan to kill It and the other clowns." he said.

"It will be expecting us in the sewers so if that's the plan we need to be smart about how to deal with the kids." Bill said. Mike raised his head some.

"No more wooden bats or sticks. I have something better we can use from work." he said. Axel tugged at my hair getting my attention.

"What can I do?" he asked. I looked around at the others to see them lean back, a sign they didn't want anything to do with Axel. I smiled softly.

"You can point out anyone who is possessed by your siblings." I replied. If he could point them out, then I could try and remove them and destroy them.

"God this is just too much. I gotta get out of here." Richie said. I winced and stood up, holding Axel to me.

"Hide your fear." I said suddenly. He paused in front of my door and turned to me. I stared at him with worry and care.

"We have no idea we are facing until we are right in front of it. Be on guard." I replied. Richie bit the inside of his cheek looking at Axel before pointing at him.

"We're dealing with that." he said. Axel's eyes faded over gold in warning as he held on to me. Richie just shook his head and headed out the door. "They ALL need to die!" Eddie moved to the door as well.

"I came here with him. We need to stick together." he said before walking out. I could tell their trust in me was fading and I sighed sadly at this fact. Beverly moved over to me and I looked at her.

"We will be okay. I'm going to go to Bill's tonight." she said. I nodded.

"Once you guys find something come see me," Bill said. "We can think of a plan then. Until then, everyone be careful." he said and I nodded.

"You too." I replied. Ben left the books he found with me and the house emptied in seconds. Now it was just Henry, Axel and I. He was looking out the window now and hissed some.

"The light comes." he says and began to walk over to my closet.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he looked back at me.

"Into the darkness. I need the darkness." he said lowly. What did that mean? Was he going back to the sewers.

"Wait Axel." I called out following him to the closet. He had already closed the door. Once I opened it, I saw nothing but my jackets and coats. I looked up into the dark ceiling.

"Let him go, Faline." Henry said and I looked at him confused. What if he got hurt or Pennywise saw him as a traitor? Henry moved over to me and placed his hands on my hips. "I know you care about him, but you have to remember he isn't one of us. Sure he has feelings, but that seems to be all he inherited from you. I mean he can do what all those other monsters can do. He is a killer." I winced at his words and looked away.

"He chose me." I said and he nodded.

"And you chose your friends. What will happen if he's the last one left and his instincts and nature start to kick in. He smelled everyone's fear today. He's more of that clown than us." he said.

"What are you saying?" I asked with a mild frown. He gave me a firm look.

"I'm saying if we keep him alive, he grows up and matures into that clown that nearly bit your hand off two years ago... will you be able to stop him?" he asked. I stared up at him with fear in my eyes. I couldn't even answer him right now.


End file.
